Les petits elfes modèles
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Il y a Celebrían, trop gentille pour être honnête. Il y a Thranduil, affreusement égoïste et capricieux. Il y a Elros, charismatique, inventif et casse-cou. Il y a Elrond, agaçant mais excellent bouc-émissaire. Il y a aussi Gil-Galad, qui songe sérieusement à envoyer tout ce petit monde en colis recommandé à Morgoth. Et il y a Erestor, qui tente de survivre dans ce joyeux bazar.
1. Les petits elfes modèles

Auteur : Natanael, qui s'ennuyait en cours ce matin… ça a donné ça. Nat ne devrait pas s'ennuyer en cours. Ça lui éviterait de massacrer ses personnages préférés.

Disclaimer : Arda et tout ce qui y a trait est la propriété exclusive du maître Tolkien. Je ne possède que ma bêtise et ce qui en découle.

Warning : Comme d'habitude, quand Nat se paie un délire, elle martyrise la réputation de ses personnages fétiches. Par conséquent, tout est OOC. Et la conspiration pour la destruction du mythe du seigneur Elfe classe continue de sévir !

**Edit :**** J'ai (enfin) changé le titre de l'histoire ! Ce nouveau titre est construit sur… eh bien, je suppose que vous connaissez le livre de la comtesse de Ségur, **_**Les petites filles modèles**_** ? Si vous ne connaissez pas, Internet est votre ami. Le nouveau titre de cette histoire reprend donc la construction du titre de l'ouvrage de l'auteur susnommée, mais avec une… disons… large dimension ironique. Parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Elros, Elrond, Celebrían et Thranduil soient des enfants modèles. Loin de là.**

OoOoOoOoO

**Les petits elfes modèles**

OoOoOoOoO

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le calme régnait en maître sur la dernière cité-refuge des Elfes de Beleriand. Le printemps venait de frapper timidement à sa porte, composant avec un hiver plus long et plus rude que d'ordinaire. Non pas que les Elfes eussent souffert de la chute des températures (ils ne pouvaient pas les ressentir), mais le retour d'un peu de verdure dans leur monde blanc et morne ne pouvait être que le bienvenu. D'autant plus que, pour une raison obscure probablement connue de Morgoth seul, les Orcs qui sillonnaient les campagnes jusque dans l'extrême sud des terres s'étaient retirés loin vers le nord, laissant un temps de répit aux habitants des lieux. Sans doute préparaient-ils quelque coup tordu pour accélérer la fin des peuples libres d'Arda. Ou bien Morgoth les avait-il rappelés parce qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'il y avait aussi des pays et des peuples libres loin à l'est de sa forteresse et qu'il avait soudain eu envie de les asservir. A moins que les Orcs détestassent le printemps, tout simplement. Mais la raison profonde et véritable du départ des Orcs, nul dans la cité des Elfes ne la connaissait –et tout le monde s'en fichait, pour ainsi dire. Une autre menace, bien plus réelle et palpable qu'une possible victoire du seigneur des ténèbres, une réduction en esclavage dans ses mines de fer, une mort lente et douloureuse et une fin du monde imminente planait sur la grande et belle cité du dernier roi des Noldors, Ereinion Gil-Galad.

Ses jeunes cousins, les fils jumeaux d'Eärendil, n'allaient plus tarder à sortir de la bienheureuse période d'hibernation dans laquelle leur traditionnelle grippe annuelle les avait plongés. Durant tout l'hiver, les deux garçons s'étaient tenus tranquilles, assommés par une fièvre de Troll des cavernes et par les médicaments des guérisseurs chargés de les maintenir en vie. Seules les visites (parfois mouvementées) de Celebrían et de Thranduil à leurs amis alités brisaient de temps à autres la tranquillité des Maisons de Guérison. …Ah, et il y avait aussi les crises de nerfs d'Oropher, mais cela relevait d'un tout autre domaine –en plus de relever la vie quotidienne du château. Et de toute façon, il y avait Celeborn pour le calmer et subir ses sempiternels monologues avinés sur la meilleure façon de botter le derrière des Orcs ou sur les mille et une manières de renvoyer les Noldors à Valinor. La patience du prince Sindar à ce sujet était telle que Gil-Galad commençait à se demander sérieusement s'il ne devait pas lui dédier un culte et lui faire ériger une statue dans la cour principale de son château. Mais cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son actuelle principale source de soucis, de craintes, de nuits blanches et de cauchemars : le proche retour à la vie d'Elros et Elrond Peredhil.

Car ce moment, tant attendu du petit Thranduil et de la douce Celebrían, et tant redouté du roi, de ses conseillers, de ses suivants, de ses guerriers et de toute personne sensée vivant sur son territoire, n'avait qu'une seule et même signification : la recrudescence immédiate et violente du taux de catastrophes, cataclysmes et abominations en tous genres s'abattant sur les habitants de la cité. Et sur la cité elle-même, d'ailleurs. Non, Elros et Elrond n'étaient pas de vils suppôts de Morgoth agissant en interne pour faciliter la chute des derniers Elfes du Beleriand (quoique…), ni particulièrement méchants ou habités par de mauvaises intentions. Non, la seule particularité des deux jeunes semi-Elfes, en plus du fait qu'ils étaient… eh bien… semi-Elfes, justement, était qu'ils étaient un peu trop curieux pour leur bien (et pour le bien de tout le monde), singulièrement maladroits, et affublés d'une chance incroyablement négative.

Et la question récurrente, identique pour chacun, qui hantait à tout instant l'esprit du roi était : qu'est-ce que ses cousins vont encore bien pouvoir inventer pour essayer de se tuer en détruisant la moitié de sa cité ? Voire sa cité toute entière ?

Heureusement, parfois, Celebrían arrivait à canaliser les énergies négatives de ses deux amis en les forçant à jouer au Ada et à la Nana avec elle. Mais généralement, Elros et Elrond en arrivaient à se battre pour savoir qui ne jouerait pas le rôle du Ada, Celebrían boudait parce que personne ne voulait jouer avec elle, et Thranduil massacrait consciencieusement sa poupée-Nain en attendant que les grands se mettent enfin d'accord.

Parfois, en voyant comment les choses tournaient, Celeborn se sacrifiait pour le bien commun et acceptait de s'occuper des deux garçons en plus de sa fille et de son neveu. Et le pire était qu'il arrivait à les gérer, à se faire apprécier, et qu'il déclarait après coup qu'ils n'étaient pas si terribles qu'ils le paraissaient, ces jumeaux. La première fois qu'il l'avait dit, Gil-Galad s'était étouffé avec sa bouchée de _lembas_.

Parfois, Galadriel les prenait en pitié, ces deux pauvres petits orphelins, et essayait de les défendre en expliquant aux autres seigneurs que leur éternelle quête de la Bêtise Ultime n'était qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur eux, pour pallier le vide affectif laissé par le départ de leur père, la disparition de leur mère et leur abandon par les fils de Feänor. Gil-Galad voulait bien faire semblant d'y croire.

Parfois, Círdan se laissait prendre à son discours et emmenait les enfants faire un tour en mer sur son bateau. Et d'une fois sur l'autre, il arrivait à oublier : un, que Thranduil avait peur de l'eau, deux, que Celebrían avait le mal de mer, trois, qu'Elrond devenait dépressif parce que ça lui rappelait le départ de son père pour Valinor, et quatre, qu'Elros passait son temps à dérouler tous les cordages, grimper dans le nid de pie pour en tomber à l'instant où on s'y attendait le moins, jouer avec la barre, et essayer de plonger au moment même où des requins décidaient de venir voir ce qui se passait en surface.

Parfois, Oropher craquait et les menaçait d'une punition exemplaire. La première fois, Elros et Elrond n'avaient pas cru Thranduil quand il leur avait dit que son père n'avait pas tout à fait la même définition de "punition exemplaire" que les adultes normaux. Après, ils s'étaient mis à courir très vite dès qu'Oropher prenait un air menaçant. Gil-Galad n'était toujours pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi.

Et parfois, le grand roi lui-même songeait à les ligoter, les bâillonner, les enfermer dans une caisse et les expédier en colis recommandé à Morgoth. Avec un peu de chance, les jumeaux sauveraient Arda en traumatisant le Vala déchu… Mais les lamentations de Celebrían et de Thranduil (qui y croyaient dur comme mithril), les adorables sourires des jumeaux (qui n'en croyaient pas un traître mot), les airs horrifiés de Galadriel et de Celeborn (qui avaient beaucoup trop d'imagination) et les commentaires d'Oropher et de Círdan (qui avaient toujours été très pragmatiques) sur le coût en terme de guerriers d'une telle opération l'avaient bien vite contraint à abandonner l'idée. Dommage. Elle était bonne, pourtant, cette idée.

…Après réflexion…

C'était peut-être pour ça que les Orcs se retiraient du sud du Beleriand à l'arrivée du printemps. Ils devaient probablement craindre les frasques des jumeaux, eux aussi.

…Gil-Galad avait deux armes de destruction massives dans sa cité.

OoOoOoOoO

…J'ai écrit ce truc ce matin pendant mon CM d'histoire médiévale. C'est pitoyable, mais ça m'a occupée et ça m'a donné l'idée de faire un recueil d'O-S sur le thème de… bah, des bêtises des gamins. Je sais, tout le monde est OOC là-dedans, mais je sens que je vais m'amuser à écrire ça.

Sinon, le chapitre 26 des Mémoires est en cours de rédaction. Et je crois que quand j'aurais écrit la suite de De l'utilité des cachots, je supprimerai la fic et je la reposterai avec la suite dans cette fic-ci.


	2. La pâte à crêpes

Auteur : Natanael, qui ne devrait pas s'ennuyer. Ça lui éviterait de massacrer ses personnages préférés. Parce que quand Nat s'ennuie, elle écrit.

Disclaimer : Arda et tout ce qui y a trait est la propriété exclusive du maître Tolkien. Je ne possède que ma bêtise et ce qui en découle. Et Athanael. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était important.

Warning : Comme d'habitude, quand Nat se paie un délire, elle martyrise la réputation de ses personnages fétiches. Par conséquent, tout est OOC. Et la conspiration pour la destruction du mythe du seigneur Elfe classe continue de sévir !

OoOoOoOoO

**La pâte à crêpes**

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la chambre des Maisons de Guérison attribuée aux jumeaux semi-Elfes lorsque leur sang humain leur faisait l'immense honneur de pouvoir tomber malade comme de vrais mortels, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Enfin, aucun bruit suspect. De temps à autres, un léger soupir d'ennui ou un bruit de page que l'on tourne se glissait sous la porte, informant les guérisseurs que les deux frères n'étaient pas encore assez remis de leur grippe pour provoquer des catastrophes ou pour essayer de s'entretuer à coups de draps, d'oreillers et de plateau de médicaments. Toutefois, en cette période de convalescence qui précédait habituellement le retour à la vie active des deux calamités sur pattes officielles de la cité, mieux valait prendre toutes les précautions possibles. On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec certitude quand Elros se sentirait suffisamment d'attaque pour entraîner son frère dans un de ses tristement célèbres mauvais coups. Mais heureusement, il y avait certains signes avant-coureurs pour indiquer aux gens accoutumés aux façons de faire des jumeaux que le calme n'allait pas tarder à être rompu.

Dans la longue liste de ces signes avant-coureurs se trouvait notamment la situation actuelle des deux enfants. Elros, assis sur le bord de son lit et balançant ses jambes dans l'espoir de le faire grincer, soupirait de plus en plus fort afin de partager son ennui mortel avec son double, lequel se trouvait allongé sous ses couvertures et plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de vieux contes pour enfants apporté par Celeborn quelques jours plus tôt. Comme la méthode employée s'avéra peu concluante, l'aîné des jumeaux se racla la gorge. En réponse, Elrond tourna sa page.

« Elie ? Tenta Elros.

-Mmmh ?

-J'm'ennuie.

-Mmh. »

Le silence retomba. Elros attendit un instant, au cas où son frère réaliserait après coup qu'il lui avait parlé (ça lui arrivait souvent). Quand le cadet Peredhel tourna une autre page, le gamin réalisa que son jumeau n'avait rien réalisé. Il soupira un peu plus fort et retenta :

« Elrond ?

-Mmmh ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Mmh, mmh. »

Pas plus de réaction. Elros s'autorisa un petit discours mental sur combien Elrond pouvait être agaçant quand il lisait sans faire attention à son environnement, puis il décida d'opter pour une autre approche. Il se leva, se rapprocha du lit de son frère et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Le lit était suffisamment grand (ou les Peredhil suffisamment petits) pour qu'ils puissent s'y tenir tous les deux sans être gênés. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Elros de se coller à son cadet et de le regarder fixement pour voir s'il allait lui demander de retourner d'où il venait. Peine perdue. Les yeux gris d'Elrond allaient et venaient de la gauche vers la droite, avec une régularité déconcertante, tandis qu'il poursuivait imperturbablement sa lecture. L'espace d'un instant, le métis hyperactif songea à masquer la page du livre avec sa main. Au moins, avec cette méthode, il était sûr d'attirer l'attention du lecteur. Mais il était aussi sûr de le vexer et de se retrouver poussé hors du lit. Finalement, Elros se redressa sur un coude, planta son regard dans celui de son jumeau et l'appela un peu plus fort que les fois précédentes.

« Elrond !

-…Quoi ? » Fit l'interpellé d'une voix morne, sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Tout content d'avoir enfin pu tirer un mot de la carpe lui tenant lieu de frère, Elros essaya de montrer de l'intérêt pour sa présente occupation. Même s'il s'en fichait royalement parce qu'il n'en avait pas, lui, d'occupation. Enfin. Peut-être pouvait-on considérer un dialogue avec un jumeau muet comme une occupation ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Un conte. Répondit Elrond sur le ton de l'évidence.

-…Je m'en doutais. Tu lis lequel ?

-Le vilain petit canard. »

Elros fronça les sourcils une seconde, cherchant dans sa mémoire de quoi pouvait bien parler cette histoire de canard. Il finit par trouver et s'exclama, étonné :

« Celle du caneton dont tout le monde se moque parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres canards et qui devient un cygne à la fin ? …Encore ? Mais tu la connais par cœur, cette histoire ! Tu l'as déjà lue quinze fois !

-C'est la dix-septième. Précisa Elrond. Et je l'aime bien, moi, cette histoire.

-Et moi, je m'ennuie.

-Mmh.

-Elrond, je m'ennuie.

-…Ah.

-Elrond, je te dis que je m'ennuie !

-Eh bien ennuie-toi si tu veux, mais ne m'ennuie pas, moi !

-Tu es cruel.

-Mmh… »

De nouveau, le silence retomba. Elros aussi, mais sur le matelas. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces périodes de convalescence ! Etre malade, ça, il aimait bien parce que tout le monde s'occupait de lui. Même s'il avait quarante de fièvre, des frissons partout et une toux à en cracher ses poumons. Tous les médecins étaient à leurs petits soins, à son frère et à lui, surtout le gentil Athanael, guérisseur attaché à la maison royale. Gil-Galad passait prendre de leurs nouvelles plusieurs fois par jour et leur apportait des petits gâteaux et des _lembas_ tartinés de miel ou de confiture. Thranduil et Celebrían ne quittaient pas leur chevet de l'après-midi, et la petite fille leur décrivait ce qui se passait dans le château pendant que son cousin babillait joyeusement sans savoir lui-même ce qu'il racontait. Círdan aussi venait souvent les voir, et il leur contait plein d'histoires fantastiques à propos des étoiles, des Valars et du pays béni. Galadriel leur chantait une berceuse tous les soirs et Celeborn avait un jour ramassé de la neige dans un seau pour qu'ils puissent faire des petits elfes de neige sans avoir à sortir de leurs lits. Même Oropher était à peu près gentil dans ces moments-là. Si tant est qu'Oropher puisse être gentil, naturellement.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient presque guéris, tout le monde les avait oubliés. Gil-Galad passait de temps à autres, mais il n'apportait plus de gâteau. Les guérisseurs redevenaient méfiants, Galadriel ne chantait plus, Círdan avait épuisé son stock d'histoires abracadabrantes et Celeborn n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il avait offert un livre à Elrond. Seules les visites de Celebrían et de Thranduil ne changeaient pas. Encore heureux, ronchonna intérieurement le demi-Elfe. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ses deux amis ne viennent plus le voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuierait, avec sa carpe de frère pour seule compagnie ! …Remarque, il s'ennuyait déjà.

D'ailleurs… Eh, mais ! Il s'ennuyait !

« Elie… Je m'ennuie…

-C'est la sixième fois que tu le dis. Commenta simplement Elrond.

-Mais je m'ennuie vraiment !

-…Sept.

-Elrond ! »

Au moment où Elros levait la main pour frapper son frère sur la tête, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un Elfe aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux bleu pâle et au visage doux et efféminé. Aussitôt, Elros se redressa, tout sourire.

« Athanael !

-Bonjour Elros. Répondit le guérisseur en lui rendant son sourire. Que fais-tu dans le lit de ton frère ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Non, c'est moi qu'il ennuie ! S'écria Elrond. Athanael, dis-lui de partir et de se taire ! Il m'empêche de lire !

-Mais je m'ennuie !

-Ben ennuie-toi tout seul et en silence !

-T'es cruel !

-Allons, allons, calmez-vous ! Intervint Athanael, sentant la dispute se profiler à l'horizon. Elros, retourne dans ton lit. »

Le gamin fit la moue, peu enclin à quitter le lit chaud et douillet de son jumeau pour retourner dans ses draps froids. Le guérisseur fronça les sourcils, l'air menaçant.

« Elros, si à trois tu n'es pas dans ton lit, je te donne cette délicieuse décoction d'écorces de bouleau que tu aimes tant… »

La moue du petit garçon se transforma en grimace de dégoût et il se dépêcha de retourner sous ses propres couvertures. L'Elfe aux cheveux blancs esquissa un sourire et s'approcha du cadet des fils d'Eärendil. Elrond daigna enfin lever les yeux de son livre, au grand dam d'Elros, et adressa un regard blasé à l'adulte.

« Il est énervant, hein ?

-Elrond, ne dis pas ça de ton frère.

-Enervant toi-même !

-Elros, c'est valable aussi pour toi. »

Les deux métis se tirèrent la langue, provoquant un soupir résigné de la part du maître des Maisons de Guérison. Ce dernier parut réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira. Aussitôt, Elros eut le pressentiment qu'il n'allait plus s'ennuyer très longtemps. Quand Athanael avait cette expression lumineuse, c'était généralement qu'il venait d'avoir la bonne idée du siècle pour occuper ses jeunes patients. Elrond dut avoir la même impression, puisqu'il referma son livre de contes.

« Dites-moi, les enfants, si vous êtes suffisamment en forme pour vous chamailler, peut-être l'êtes vous aussi suffisamment pour tester avec moi la nouvelle recette de crêpes qu'Erestor a trouvé hier à la bibliothèque ? C'est mon jour de repos, aujourd'hui, et… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu dans une exclamation de joie d'Elros et une quinte de toux d'Elrond. Athanael fronça les sourcils.

« Elrond, il faudra que je te masse la poitrine avec une pommade à l'eucalyptus, ce soir. Et je vais te préparer une tisane dans un instant.

-Pas la décoction d'écorces de bouleau ! Geignit le petit demi-Elfe.

-Non, ça, c'est contre la fièvre. Mettez vos chausses et vos gilets, les garçons, nous allons dans mon officine et il ne faudrait pas que vous repreniez froid. …Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre ma décoction d'écorces ?

-Elle est pas bonne, ta décoction. Fit Elros en se levant.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas bonne, mais elle guérit. Mais si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je ne t'en donnerai pas. »

Elros ne répondit rien et s'habilla rapidement. Son double en fit de même et, quelques secondes plus tard, les deux enfants marchaient calmement aux côtés du médecin Elfe dans les couloirs menant à son officine. Ils croisèrent plusieurs autres guérisseurs ou apprentis, qui eurent tous la même expression méfiante en voyant les deux terreurs de la cité en liberté. L'un d'eux alla même jusqu'à demander à Athanael s'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Athanael accéléra son pas avec un haussement d'épaule exaspéré. Elros en déduisit que leur ami le guérisseur faisait partie des rares personnes à encore les considérer comme inoffensifs, et cela lui fit plaisir. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres. Il allait faire de très bonnes crêpes avec son frère pour montrer à tout le monde qu'ils pouvaient faire des choses sans tout casser dans un rayon de trois _furlongs_, et Athanael serait fier d'eux. Et il allait donner des crêpes à Celebrían parce qu'elle était jolie et gentille, mais pas à Thranduil parce qu'il était petit, et blond, et insignifiant, et le fils d'Oropher. Et après, il mangerait toutes les autres avec Elrond. De satisfait, son sourire devint gourmand. De bonnes crêpes avec de la confiture de myrtille et du sirop d'érable… Mmm, un délice ! C'était sûr, avec un programme comme celui-ci, il n'allait plus s'ennuyer de la journée !

Bientôt, les deux petits garçons et l'Elfe aux cheveux blancs entrèrent dans le lieu sacré qui servait de laboratoire au meilleur guérisseur de Gil-Galad, l'antre secrète où il concoctait les remèdes miracles qui guérissaient toutes les blessures et les maladies. Elrond s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, une admiration sans borne lisible dans ses yeux gris passant en revue tous les bocaux, flacons et fioles qu'Athanael avait rangés sur des étagères accrochées aux murs. Elros, beaucoup plus intéressé par le faux squelette en bois qui trônait dans un angle entre deux tables de travail, se précipita dessus avec un cri de joie. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par une exclamation affolée du propriétaire dudit squelette.

« NE LE CASSE PAS ! ! ! Cria Athanael. Oropher a déjà dû me le réparer deux fois cette année, et il est d'une humeur exécrable en ce moment. Je voudrais éviter de me le mettre à dos plus que de nécessaire.

-Deux fois ? S'étonna Elrond. On n'y a jamais touché, pourtant.

-J'ai des apprentis très maladroits, cette décennie. Expliqua le guérisseur en déplaçant un livre volumineux posé sur une de ses tables. Voyons… Erestor m'a recopié la recette sur un parchemin, mais qu'en ai-je fais ? Il n'est pas sorti de cette pièce, c'est sûr et certain. Pour le reste…

-Athanael ? Appela Elros du haut de la table sur laquelle il s'était juché pour comparer sa taille avec celle du squelette. Tu lui as donné un nom, à ton Elfe en os de bois ? »

Athanael rit doucement à l'expression utilisée et hocha la tête.

« Oropher l'a baptisé Gladellon. Ah, voici la recette. Il faut des œufs, du lait, de la farine, du beurre, du sel. Je vais chercher tout ça, ne bougez pas et ne touchez à rien. Surtout toi, Elros.

-Pourquoi moi ? »

Athanael ne répondit rien et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il avait parlé. Elros fit signe à son frère de venir s'asseoir près de lui sur la table et lui fit part de son programme de la journée. Elrond l'écouta pensivement, en acquiesçant parfois d'un signe de tête. Lorsque son aîné acheva son petit exposé, il fit remarquer :

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de priver Thranduil de crêpe.

-Thranduil non plus n'est pas très gentil. Se renfrogna Elros.

-Il est petit. Et on va tomber malades si on mange toutes les crêpes.

-Mais non.

-Si. Tu vas voir. J'ai toujours raison. »

Elros haussa une épaule en levant les yeux au plafond. La seconde d'après, la porte de l'officine d'Athanael s'entrouvrit, laissant voir une petite tête aux yeux verts, auréolée de mèches dorées et bouclées. La petite tête eut un large sourire avant de disparaître, et une voix enfantine s'exclama dans le couloir :

« Ils sont là, 'Rían ! Je les ai trouvés ! »

Aussitôt, les jumeaux sautèrent à bas de leur table. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois-ci en grand, cédant le passage à une fillette aux longs cheveux argentés suivie d'un petit bout d'Elfe haut comme trois pommes. Il traînait derrière lui une poupée qui avait jadis représenté un Nain, du temps où elle n'avait pas encore été éborgnée et mutilée. La fillette se précipita sur les jumeaux, l'air inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les garçons ? Questionna-t-elle. On a eu peur quand on a vu que vous n'étiez plus dans vos lits ! Heureusement qu'un des guérisseurs nous a dit qu'il vous avait vus avec maître Athanael ! Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'être ici ? Où est maître Athanael ?

-Alors, dans l'ordre. Répondit Elros. On attend Athanael qui est parti chercher des ingrédients. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Les guérisseurs sont trop bavards. On est là parce qu'on va faire des crêpes avec Athanael parce que je m'ennuyais. On a le droit d'être ici, si on touche à rien. Je sais pas où est Athanael, mais il va revenir bientôt. D'autres questions, Celebrían ? »

La petite fille ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle venait de remarquer le squelette derrière les jumeaux. Elle l'observa une seconde sans rien dire, puis son air inquiet s'accentua un peu.

« Dîtes, le squelette… C'est pas un vrai, hein ? »

Elros s'apprêta à répondre, mais il eut soudain une idée aussi lumineuse que celles d'Athanael. Un regard en coin à son frère lui permit de constater, grâce au sourire espiègle de ce dernier, qu'il avait eu exactement la même idée.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est un vrai. Rétorqua Elrond avec autorité. Il s'appelait Gladellon, et c'était un grand guerrier.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Murmura Celebrían, de moins en moins rassurée.

-Oui, confirma Elros. Il a combattu dans beaucoup de batailles. Mais un jour, il a reçu une flèche empoisonnée dans l'œil, alors qu'il occupait les Orcs pour que ses amis puissent les attaquer par derrière.

-Athanael a essayé de le soigner, reprit Elrond d'un ton mélodramatique. Mais le poison était trop fort. Le pauvre Elfe, il est mort dans la nuit, sans voir la Soleil…

-En même temps, avec un seul œil… Commenta pensivement Elros. Si tu nous crois pas, regarde sur la tête, près de l'œil gauche : la flèche a laissé un trou dans l'os. »

Celebrían s'avança lentement jusqu'au squelette et regarda attentivement ce que lui avait décrit le garnement aux cheveux bruns. Elros et Elrond échangèrent un sourire complice, et le petit blondinet à la poupée-Nain les foudroya du regard. Celebrían se retourna vers les garçons, toute pâle.

« C'est vrai… Chuchota-t-elle. Il a un trou à côté de l'œil.

-Alors tu vois ! Clama Elros, victorieux.

-C'est même pas vrai ! Cria soudain le blondinet. Le trou, c'est mon _ada_ qui l'a fait quand il l'a réparé parce son couteau est tombé dessus ! Et le kletette, il est en bois, d'abord !

-On dit squelette, Thranduil. » Rectifia Elrond.

Le petit blond leva un regard de défi vers le semi-Elfe, tandis que Celebrían passait progressivement de pâle de peur à rouge de colère.

« Le kletette.

-Squelette.

-Kletette.

-Squel…

-Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Tous ! S'écria la fillette, furieuse, alors qu'Elros éclatait de rire. Et toi, arrête ton rire de crécelle ! » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'aîné des garçons.

Celui-ci en avala presque sa salive de travers. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était une crécelle lorsque Athanael revint, les bras chargés des divers ingrédients nécessaires à leur fabrication de crêpes. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant deux _elflings_ de plus qu'il n'en avait laissés dans son officine, mais son expression étonnée se mua bien vite en un sourire accueillant.

« Thranduil, Celebrían, vous venez faire des crêpes avec nous ? »

Comme par magie, le simple mot "crêpes" suffit à effacer toute animosité entre les enfants, et les quatre petits se précipitèrent vers le guérisseur avec des cris de joie. Celui-ci déposa son chargement sur une table qu'il n'avait pas encore recouverte de plantes séchées, de pots et de grimoires, puis il alla chercher un saladier, quelques bols, un couteau et des cuillères dans un placard contenant tous les ustensiles qu'il utilisait habituellement pour la fabrication de ses remèdes. Le temps qu'il revienne vers la table, Elros et Elrond en avaient approché une chaise pour permettre au petit Thranduil d'être à la bonne hauteur et de voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table, Athanael donna à Celebrían un bol marqué de petites entailles et lui demanda de mesurer la quantité de farine. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers un foyer aménagé dans le mur opposé et alluma un feu afin de faire fondre le beurre qu'il avait apporté. Il mit également une casserole d'eau à chauffer. Pendant ce temps, Elrond et Elros cassèrent quatre œufs et les versèrent dans le saladier, avant de partir à la pêche aux bouts de coquilles qui leur avaient échappés. Thranduil, perché sur sa chaise, pouponnait son Nain en lui expliquant que ses amis fabriquaient des crêpes et que ça serait très bon avec du miel et du sucre, mais que lui n'en aurait pas parce qu'il était un Nain et qu'il n'aimait pas les Nains.

Lorsque le dernier petit bout de coquille d'œuf fut repêché, Elros se tourna vers Athanael et annonça :

« Ça y est, on a fini avec les œufs. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, maintenant ?

-Celebrían a-t-elle bien mesuré la farine ? Interrogea le guérisseur, tout en surveillant son beurre qui fondait lentement.

-Oui, j'ai mis jusqu'au quatrième trait, comme vous l'avez dit. Répondit la fillette aux cheveux d'argent. Il faut mettre la farine avec les œufs ?

-En effet. Mais pas tout d'un coup, mets-en juste un petit peu, laisse les garçons mélanger, puis rajoutes-en un peu, et ainsi de suite. Quand la pâte sera trop épaisse pour que vous puissiez touiller, prévenez-moi.

-D'accord ! Clama Elros. C'est moi qui touille ! »

L'aîné des Peredhel attrapa une cuillère et la brandit victorieusement. Celebrían lui adressa un sourire amusé et prit à deux mains son bol de farine. Son sourire se transforma bien vite en une expression embêtée. Elrond, qui s'était reculé pour laisser plus de place à son frère, le remarqua.

« 'Rían ? Questionna-t-il. Ça va pas ?

-C'est lourd. Expliqua la petite fille. J'ai peur de renverser…

-Je vais le faire. »

Le garçon brun lui prit le bol des mains et versa un peu de son contenu dans le saladier. Elros mélangea énergiquement jusqu'à ce que toute la farine soit absorbée par les œufs. Elrond rajouta un peu de farine, Elros touilla avec acharnement. La troisième fois, le bol de farine échappa au semi-Elfe et la moitié de son contenu se renversa dans le saladier.

« Eeeh ! S'écria Elros. Pas trop ! Il va y avoir plein de grumeaux, maintenant ! »

Pour toute réponse, son frère reposa promptement le bol sur la table et se couvrit la bouche des deux mains en tâchant de réfuter une nouvelle quinte de toux. Celebrían le regarda une seconde avant de reprendre doucement le bol.

« C'est moins lourd, maintenant. Je vais le faire. Merci, Elie. »

Elrond hocha la tête et se remit à tousser. Athanael détacha son regard de son beurre et observa avec attention le petit métis. Thranduil, la tête penchée sur le côté, fit remarquer :

« Il est encore malade, El'ond. J'aime pas ça. Il faut le soigner.

-Oui, confirma Athanael. C'est ce que je ferai dès que mon eau sera chaude. Il doit me rester quelques sachets de tisane d'eucalyptus, je n'aurai pas besoin d'en refaire. Ah, mon beurre est fondu. Celebrían, as-tu fini avec la farine ?

-Presque !

-Ça commence à être dur à mélanger. Commenta Elros.

-Ça sera plus facile quand j'aurai ajouté le beurre. Attention, la casserole est brûlante. Ne bougez pas, les enfants ! »

L'Elfe aux cheveux blancs ôta sa casserole de beurre du feu et revint près de la table des cuisiniers en herbe. Il ajouta un peu de beurre à l'épaisse pâte qu'Elros remuait encore tant bien que mal alors que Celebrían achevait de vider son bol de farine. A côté d'eux, Thranduil interdisait à son Nain de tomber malade, parce que les gens font un drôle de bruit qui fait peur quand ils toussent. Elrond lui adressa un regard blasé.

« C'est une poupée, Thranduil. Il peut pas tomber malade.

-Mais je sais ! Je joue ! »

Elrond haussa une épaule désabusée et se prit d'intérêt pour une étrange poudre rouge qui traînait dans un pot sur une table voisine. Elros, qui connaissait son jumeau aussi bien que lui-même, savait qu'il pensait que les bébés sindars avaient vraiment des jeux bizarres. A moins que ce n'était que Thranduil qui était bizarre… C'était possible aussi.

« Athanael ? C'est quoi ta poudre rouge ? » Interrogea soudain Elrond.

Le maître guérisseur versa ce qui lui restait de beurre dans le saladier avant de se tourner vers le cadet des jumeaux. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ça ? C'est de la poudre d'élanore rouge.

-Celle qu'on utilise pour faire des feux d'artifice ? Demanda Celebrían. _Ada_ m'a dit ça, un jour.

-Celeborn a raison. On peut faire des feux d'artifice en la mélangeant avec d'autres choses. Mais moi, je l'utilise pour en faire des cataplasmes en cas de blessures infectées. C'est un très bon aseptisant.

-C'est quoi un cepisan ? Fit le petit blondinet.

-Aseptisant. Corrigea Athanael. Un désinfectant, si tu préfère. Tu sais, ce que je mets sur tes coupures quand tu te blesses.

-Ça pique. J'aime pas ça.

-Mais tu n'aimes rien, mon pauvre Thranduil ! » Railla Elros.

Vexé, le tout-petit détourna la tête. Athanael alla retirer sa casserole d'eau chaude du feu et récupéra sur une de ses étagères une boîte contenant ses sachets de tisanes. Elros le vit froncer les sourcils de plus en plus alors qu'il en passait le contenu en revue, et l'entendit murmurer d'un air ennuyé :

« Il n'y en a plus ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il m'en restait…

-De quoi ? Questionna le plus âgé des enfants.

-Des tisanes à l'eucalyptus pour ton frère. C'est embêtant… Ah, peut-être que Rindil me les a empruntées. Je vais lui demander. Vous pouvez ajouter le lait à la pâte, les enfants. Je reviens dans un instant, ne faites pas de bêtise.

-Il faut mettre combien de lait ? S'enquit Celebrían.

-Un litre. Le contenu de la bouteille. Je l'ai posée sur la table voisine pour vous laisser plus de place. Versez progressivement. »

Celebrían acquiesça et chercha la bouteille des yeux. Elros regarda le guérisseur quitter la pièce, puis se mit lui aussi à la recherche de leur litre de lait. Il finit par voir une bouteille de verre soufflé contenant une certaine quantité d'un liquide blanc et onctueux, et sourit. Il le désigna du doigt.

« Là. Ça doit être du bon lait, vous avez vu sa couleur ? Les crêpes vont être délicieuses. »

Son amie aux mèches d'argent hocha la tête et alla chercher la bouteille. Thranduil, peu intéressé par la consistance et la couleur du lait, se laissa glisser au bas de sa chaise et rejoignit Elrond, toujours figé devant son pot de poudre rouge. Le petit sindar glissa sa main dans celle de son aîné et leva la tête vers lui, ses bouclettes dorées lui tombant à demi sur les yeux.

« A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, voyant que le plus grand garçon n'avait pas l'air de lui prêter attention.

-…A rien. Répondit Elrond.

-On pense jamais à rien. A quoi tu penses ? Insista Thranduil.

-Je me demandais juste ce qu'il faudrait ajouter à la poudre pour faire des feux d'artifices.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire des feux d'artifice ?

-Je ne veux pas faire de feux d'artifice, je me pose une question. C'est tout. »

Elros et Celebrían, qui venait d'achever de vider leur bouteille de lait dans la pâte à crêpe, se tournèrent en même temps vers les deux autres garçons.

« En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Sourit Elros. Elrond, mon frère, tu es un génie.

-Ah bon ?

-Et oui ! Dur a croire, hein ?

-Eh oh ! »

Le regard clair de Celebrían passa de l'un à l'autre des jumeaux, vaguement préoccupé.

« Vous ne pensez quand même pas à essayer… ? Commença-t-elle prudemment.

-Mais si ! Coupa le premier fils d'Eärendil. Ça va être drôle ! Et Athanael ne se fâchera pas si on y arrive. Il est trop gentil pour ça.

-Mais on a pas fini les crêpes. Contra Celebrían.

-'Faut juste les faire cuire, et on est trop petits pour le faire tout seuls.

-Il reste le sel à mettre. Ajouta Elrond.

-Je vais le faire. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Elros attrapa le petit pot de sel fin qu'Athanael avait apporté, en prit une poignée et la jeta dans la pâte qu'il remua. Elrond soupira et secoua la tête.

« Tu en as mis trop, ça va pas être bon.

-Mais si.

-Mais non. Elros, j'ai rai…

-Raison, je sais ! Tais-toi, Elrond ! »

Sans plus prêter la moindre attention à son frère, le jeune Peredhel se précipita sur le volumineux livre qu'Athanael avait déplacé quelques minutes plus tôt et l'ouvrit à la première page. Voyant ses amis échanger des regards teintés d'incompréhension, il expliqua :

« Je cherche la recette des feux d'artifice. Si on peut faire des feux d'artifice avec des poudres de plantes, on peut sûrement en trouver la recette dans un livre que les gens qui connaissent les plantes utilisent. Athanael est un maître des herbes, alors je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose sur les feux d'artifice dans ses livres.

-Elros, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tenta de le raisonner Celebrían. Il va encore nous arriver des bricoles…

-Tu sais, réfléchit Elrond, si on prépare juste le feu d'artifice sans l'allumer, on ne risque rien.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non. Mais ça paraît logique. C'est comme préparer une pâte à crêpe sans faire cuire les crêpes : c'est pas dangereux alors on peut le faire. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Bon. Concéda la petite fille. On fait comme ça, alors.

-On fait comme ça. Répéta Elros. Bon, je cherche. Vous m'aidez ?

-Commence par voir s'il y a une table des chapitres, comme dans les livres de contes. Suggéra Elrond. Ça ira plus vite si on sait à quelle page trouver la recette.

-Tu crois qu'il y a une table des chapitres là-dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas, essaye. »

L'aîné des semi-Elfes retourna le volumineux ouvrage, envoyant dans l'air un nuage de poussière proportionnel au poids du grimoire. Le petit garçon se mit à tousser et à agiter les bras, essayant de faire se disperser le nuage. Thranduil l'observa d'un air méfiant durant quelques secondes avant de demander :

« Toi aussi, tu es encore malade ? »

Ne jugeant pas indispensable de lui répondre, Elros l'ignora superbement. Une fois la poussière dispersée, il ouvrit le livre aux dernières pages et les parcourut rapidement des yeux. Elrond et Celebrían se penchèrent à sa droite et à sa gauche aussi concentrés et silencieux que lui. Au bout d'un moment, leurs trois visages s'éclairèrent du même sourire à quelques dixièmes de secondes de décalage. Elrond, le premier à réagir, tendit la main et posa son doigt sur une ligne.

« Là. Fit-il. Page 217. »

Sans un mot, Elros tourna frénétiquement les pages du grimoire jusqu'à atteindre celle qui les intéressait. Il s'exclama d'un ton de conquérant :

« Nous y voilà ! Alors, il nous faut… Euh… C'est quoi ces noms barbares ? »

Sur la page de parchemin jaunie par des années d'utilisations courait l'écriture penchée d'un ancien scribe ayant un jour consigné dans ce volume les antiques formules utiles à tout herboriste Elfe. Malheureusement pour les quatre elflings, presque tous les noms de plantes nécessaires à leur fabrication de feux d'artifice leur étaient… parfaitement inconnus. Celebrían et les jumeaux échangèrent des regards embêtés.

« Bon, ben… On oublie les feux d'artifice, alors ? Proposa finalement la fillette.

-Hors de question ! Réagit aussitôt Elros. Puisqu'on peut pas suivre la recette… On va tout essayer !

-Quoi ?

-On va essayer. Au hasard. Et si ça marche pas, on essaye autre chose.

-Ça marchera jamais, Elros. Commenta Elrond en soupirant.

-T'en sais rien.

-Si. Je sais que ça ne marchera jamais.

-Comment tu peux savoir que ça marchera pas si tu n'essayes pas d'abord ? »

Pour toute réponse, Elrond se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaule. Il s'éloigna de la table supportant le grimoire et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sceptique à la pâte à crêpe. Le petit Thranduil le rejoignit et posa sa poupée-Nain sur les genoux du Noldor avec un sourire immense.

« Bráin veut jouer avec Gladellon. » Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix en tournant le visage de la poupée vers celui du semi-Elfe.

Elrond haussa un sourcil, se demandant sans doute depuis combien de temps Thranduil avait-il nommé cette abomination qu'il n'avait de cesse de traîner partout en l'abîmant de plus en plus. Puis il secoua la tête.

« Athanael ne veut pas qu'on casse son squelette.

-Bráin veut pas le casser, il veut jouer avec ! Se défendit le Sindar aux cheveux d'or.

-C'est Bráin ou c'est Thranduil, celui qui veut jouer avec Gladellon ? »

Le sourire trop innocent pour être honnête du fils d'Oropher répondit pour lui. Elrond soupira, rendit la poupée-Nain à son petit propriétaire et se leva. Thranduil glissa sa main dans la sienne et les deux elflings s'en allèrent en direction du squelette. De son côté, Elros ne perdit pas de temps pour profiter du fait que son frère était trop occupé par Thranduil pour le sermonner et l'empêcher de s'amuser. Il attrapa le premier flacon à lui passer sous la main et le vida entièrement dans le pot de poudre rouge. Celebrían le regarda faire avec de grands yeux effarés. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre commentaire, Elros lui plaça d'office entre les mains un pot contenant une mixture étrange, un peu pâteuse, et lui ordonna de le vider dans celui de la poudre rouge. Après une légère hésitation, la fillette s'exécuta. Un bon nombre des récipients du pauvre Athanael connurent le même sort tragique avant que l'aîné des fils d'Eärendil ne se saisisse d'une bouteille de grès remplie d'un liquide blanc et crémeux. Ce fut cet instant précis qu'Elrond choisit pour lever la tête du squelette qu'il faisait semblant de disséquer pour amuser Thranduil. Le cadet des jumeaux fronça les sourcils.

« C'est du lait, ça, Elros. Observa-t-il. Ne le gaspille pas.

-C'est pas du lait. Le lait, je l'ai mis dans les crêpes.

-C'est du lait. Insista Elrond. Athanael est arrivé avec cette bouteille dans les mains tout à l'heure.

-Mais non ! Je te dis que j'ai mis le lait dans les crêpes ! S'entêta son double.

-Et moi je te dis que…

-De toute façon, je crois qu'on a mis assez de choses. Intervint Celebrían. Regardez, le pot va déborder si on ajoute encore un quelque chose. »

Effectivement, le pot de poudre rouge n'était pas loin de laisser son contenu s'étaler sur toute la table. Elros l'observa d'un air satisfait avant de décréter qu'il lui fallait à présent vérifier si sa préparation marchait correctement. Malgré les mises en garde trop blasées pour être convaincantes de son frère, il s'approcha du foyer où Athanael avait fait fondre son beurre et saisit un bout de bois qui en dépassait. Il revint vers sa mixture et en approcha la flamme de son bâton.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, nul n'en est vraiment certain. Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui d'un ballon de peau qui explose, accompagné d'une grande lumière et de beaucoup de vent. Tellement de vent, d'une telle force, que le toit de l'officine s'envola littéralement, ainsi que ses murs, dispersant son contenu aux quatre coins de la cité. Les quelques Elfes qui se promenaient à proximité du bâtiment purent voir des bouts de livres, de tables, des flacons, des plantes carbonisées et d'autres choses non identifiables se faire projeter en l'air et retomber plus ou moins vite et plus ou moins loin. Parmi ce bric-à-brac volant se trouvèrent quatre _elflings_ hurlants, aux vêtements déchirés, qui allèrent s'aplatir dans un buisson des jardins royaux qui eut la bonne idée d'amortir leur chute. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, sonnés et encore sous le choc de l'explosion, ce fut pour voir Erestor, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les regarder par-dessus son livre, sourcils haussés. Elros, comme toujours, fut le premier à reprendre contenance. Il adressa son plus beau sourire à l'adolescent et lui lança un enthousiaste et retentissant :

« Bonjour Erestor ! Belle journée pour apprendre à voler, n'est-il pas ? »

Les sourcils d'Erestor grimpèrent d'un cran en direction du haut de son front. Puis il renonça à comprendre les bizarreries de ces enfants étranges et se replongea dans sa lecture. A cet instant, les restes désarticulés de Gladellon le squelette s'écrasèrent aux pieds du petit Thranduil. Le bambin le regarda, sa poupée-Nain à la barbe roussie toujours dans les mains, avant de remarquer :

« Oh. Tout cassé, le kletette.

-Squelette, Thranduil. Squelette.

-Douce Elbereth ! Se récria Celebrían. Nous avons tué Gladellon !

-Non ! S'exclama Elros, dramatique. Il est peut-être encore en vie !

-Je crois pas, y'a plus de pouls et le cœur ne bat plus… Observa Elrond, tenant un bout de bras –du moins le supposait-il- dans la main et l'oreille posée sur la cage thoracique du squelette.

-'Faut lui faire un massage cardiaque ! Lança Elros.

-Euh… Ça n'a pas de cœur, un squelette… Remarqua la fillette.

-Du bouche à la bouche, alors ? Proposa le petit Thranduil.

-Non, je crois que c'est fini, là. Fit tristement sa cousine. Y'a plus rien à faire. Quelle fin tragique…

-Il est mort. Ajouta sombrement Elros. Elrond, à toi.

-Heure du décès : …euh… dans l'après-midi. Cause du décès : leçon de cuisine. Une minute de silence en souvenir de ce brave squelette qui nous a quitté si prémarétu… prétarum… si vite.

-…On va l'enterrer, maintenant, le kletette ?

-Squelette, Thranduil.

-Slekette.

-…C'est presque ça. »

OoOoOoOoO

…Comme l'a dit Morgane-Norval, il est inutile de chercher de qui tiennent Elladan et Elrohir. Je crois que c'est assez explicite. ^.^' Sinon, je me suis étonnée moi-même en réussissant à écrire 13 pages words sur ce truc totalement inintéressant. Oui, je sais, ce texte est incroyablement long comparé à son intérêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit un truc qui traîne autant en longueur alors qu'il ne s'y passe rien. Peut-être parce que j'aime bien mettre en scène des enfants faisant des bêtises… Allez savoir. Nat a ses raisons que la raison ignore…

Ps : Gladellon signifie grosso-modo Elfe-bois. Et Peredhil n'est pas une faute de frappe, c'est le pluriel de Peredhel (qui signifie semi-Elfe). Enfin, je crois. Si je me trompe, dites-le moi.

Et petit épilogue pour la forme, après le sermon et la punition d'usage par les adultes :

OoOoO

« …Dis, Elrond ?

-Quoi, encore ?

-Si le machin que je voulais mettre dans mon feu d'artifice, c'était vraiment du lait…

-…Oui ?

-Alors le truc qu'on a mis dans les crêpes, c'était quoi ?

-…Euh… »


	3. La première neige 1

Auteur : Nat, qui réapparaît après X temps d'absence en ajustant son auréole…

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous au professeur Tolkien, et cette histoire est dédiée à Thalimnie qui me l'a demandée.

Warning : Aucun en particulier, pour une fois. C'est mignon (enfin, normalement), c'est idiot (ça, j'en suis sûre), ça n'a pas de sens (ça aussi, j'en suis sûre) et c'est en cinq chapitres déjà tous rédigés. Que dire de plus ?

OoOoOoOoO

**La première neige**

OoOoOoOoO

_Tap tap tap tap tap…_

Les petits pieds nus frappaient le sol à une vitesse soutenue, accompagnés d'un souffle léger, aux inspirations et expirations toujours plus rapides. Un court dérapage sur le bois du parquet, à l'angle du couloir, et les petits pieds reprenaient leur rythme effréné.

_Tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap…_

Le bruit d'une deuxième course, plus rapide et plus aérienne, se superposa à la première.

« Thranduil, attends ! Attends-moi ! »

_Tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap tap…_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux petits pieds pour porter leur propriétaire devant une porte de chêne finement sculptée, et il fallut encore moins de temps à deux petites mains pour pousser le loquet de ladite porte.

« Thranduil, arrête, tu vas réveiller les jumeaux ! Cria Celebrían. Arrête, je te dis ! »

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à un tout petit elfe aux boucles dorées, qui flottait dans sa longue chemise de nuit. Le bambin s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la nurserie, puis il se précipita sur le rideau de velours qui séparait le salon de la chambre d'enfants. En une seconde, il s'était glissé dessous et la fillette, qui venait d'atteindre la porte, frappa du pied par terre en fronçant ses sourcils argentés.

« Oh, Thranduil, tu es insupportable ! »

De l'autre côté du rideau, Thranduil s'arrêta de courir pour tirer la langue à sa cousine (qui ne le voyait évidemment pas), puis il se précipita sur le grand lit que se partageaient ses deux autres amis. Sous les couvertures et les édredons se devinaient les silhouettes endormies des jumeaux, qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à hiberner dès que l'occasion leur en était donnée. Elrond avait presque entièrement disparu, et seules quelques mèches de cheveux bruns se laissaient voir sur son oreiller. Elros, comme à son habitude, s'était étalé autant que possible, et sa main droite dépassait du lit. Thranduil l'attrapa et tira dessus de toutes ses forces (qui n'étaient pas encore très développées, avouons-le).

« Debout, El'os, debout ! »

Elros émit un grognement rappelant un ourson en hibernation, libéra sans mal sa main et se tourna dans son lit. Il attrapa son frère et le serra dans ses bras, le prenant sans doute pour une peluche dans son rêve. Thranduil grimpa sur le matelas et tapota la tête du garçonnet avec le plat de sa main.

« Debout, le paresseux ! »

Elros grogna de nouveau et chassa la gênante petite main comme il aurait chassé une mouche. Fâché, Thranduil serra son poing et l'abattit violemment sur la tempe du semi-elfe. Celui-ci se redressa avec un cri de surprise et poussa son agresseur hors du lit. Puis il se recoucha et disparut complètement sous ses couvertures. Le blondinet, qui avait roulé sur le sol, se frotta la nuque en pleurnichant. Dans un froissement de tissu, le grand rideau fut tiré et Celebrían apparut. Elle pointa un doigt sévère dans la direction de son cousin.

« Je t'avais dit que ça finirait comme ça, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Commença-t-elle d'un ton moralisateur. Un jour, tu vas vraiment te faire mal. Et… »

Vexé, Thranduil cessa de pleurnicher. Il se releva, contourna le grand lit et tira énergiquement sur les cheveux bruns d'Elrond –tout en prenant garde de se tenir hors de portée d'éventuels coups de poings. Le cri de protestation du garçon qui émergea des profondeurs de ses couvertures se perdit dans le babillage enthousiaste du tout-petit, ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à réveiller quelqu'un.

« Debout, El'ond, debout ! Viens voir, El'ond ! C'est tout beau partout, viens vite !

-En voilà des manières ! Grinça Elrond en se massant le cuir chevelu. C'est comme ça que tu réveilles les gens, toi, maintenant ?

-Viens vite, viens vite, viens vite !

-Oh, mais tais-toi ! Lança Elros d'une voix étouffée par les couches de tissus couvrant sa tête.

-Je suis désolée, les garçons. Intervint Celebrían d'un air contrit. J'ai essayé, mais… »

Elle désigna Thranduil, qui avait trouvé le moyen de s'agripper au bras d'Elrond et s'évertuait à tenter de le faire sortir du nid chaud et douillet qu'était son lit. De sa main libre, le jeune métis salua son amie, puis il regarda le petit blond, une certaine consternation lisible dans ses yeux gris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, toi, ce matin ? Tu as mangé du warg ?

-Il devait être encore vivant, le warg. Ronchonna Elros d'en dessous de ses couvertures.

-Soit pas idiot, El'. S'il avait été vivant, Thranduil serait pas là à essayer de m'arracher le bras.

-Bah c'est bien dommage.

-Elros ! Se récria Celebrían.

-El'ond, viens voir la neize ! C'est tout beau ! » Couina encore Thranduil.

Elrond réprima un bâillement et secoua son bras, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber son petit tortionnaire assis par terre.

« On dit la neige, Thranduil. Et… quoi ? »

Le semi-elfe interrogea Celebrían du regard. La fillette lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Il a neigé cette nuit…

-Il en n'a tout partout ! » Appuya un Thranduil radieux, oubliant qu'il s'était fait mal aux fesses en tombant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire jaillir les jumeaux de leur lit. Ils atteignirent la plus proche fenêtre en même temps et ouvrirent le battant, puis tirèrent les volets de bois en un instant. Le paysage qui s'offrit à la vue des enfants semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte. La grève qui cernait le château de Gil-Galad semblait toute entière recouverte d'un épais manteau de coton, déposé là pendant la nuit. Sur la plage, près de la mer, là où les vagues léchaient le sable, la neige ne tenait pas. Mais partout ailleurs, où que portait le regard et jusqu'à la ligne sombre des lointaines forêts du nord, tout n'était que silence blanc, scintillant dans la pâle lumière du soleil levant.

« T'as vu, murmura Thranduil, c'est tout beau la neize.

-La neige, Thranduil. Rectifia Elrond.

-La nèèèègeuh.

-…Y'a du mieux. »

Les quatre enfants se turent quelques secondes, perdus dans la contemplation du paysage. Puis Elros éternua et referma vivement la fenêtre. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnons, le visage rayonnant.

« Aujourd'hui, on joue dans la neige, toute la journée !

-Ouiiii ! Approuva Thranduil de sa voix haut perchée, tandis que Celebrían battait des mains.

-Tu oublies qu'on a notre leçon d'algèbre ce matin. Et celle de grammaire ensuite. Fit Elrond en comptant sur ses doigts. Et le solfège cet après-midi, et la leçon de danse. »

Elros foudroya son frère du regard et souffla bruyamment par la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement.

-Oh, et la diction. Ajouta tristement Celebrían, sa joie envolée. Je n'aime pas du tout les leçons de diction.

-Et le Khuzdul ! » Clama Thranduil en levant les bras au plafond, rieur. « S'pèce de nain. » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Elrond.

Le plus grand garçon lui pinça la joue en tournant les doigts, ce qui fit couiner le bambin et lui laissa une marque rouge sous la pommette. Thranduil siffla comme un chat en colère et courut se réfugier dans son berceau. Sa tête blonde ébouriffée et ses yeux verts à l'éclat furieux furent un instant visible au dessus des barres cernant son petit lit, puis Elrond fit mine d'avancer d'un pas vers lui et les boucles blondes disparurent sous les couvertures. Celebrían adressa un regard de reproche au brun.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le blesser, il ne savait pas que c'était une insulte.

-Si, il le sait.

-Non, il est trop petit.

-Je te dis qu'il sait.

-Non, il…

-Je sais ! »

Elros fit soudain claquer ses doigts, son sourire lumineux de retour sur son visage. Son frère et son amie coupèrent court à leur dispute naissante et se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

« Tu sais quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Comment on va faire pour jouer dans la neige. On va aller voir Gil et on va lui demander de renvoyer nos précepteurs pour une journée. Comme ça, on n'aura pas de leçon et on pourra jouer toute la journée ! C'est la première neige de l'année, il ne peut pas nous refuser ça !

-Mais il peut faire ça, Gil ? Questionna Elrond, sceptique.

-Il peut tout faire, il est le roi ! Rétorqua son double.

-Mais est-ce qu'il voudra bien ? Ma nana dit que les leçons sont très importantes et que je ne dois pas en manquer une, même si j'en ai très envie. » Contra Celebrían d'une voix douce.

Elros s'accorda une minute de réflexion. Dans son berceau, Thranduil parlait tout seul. A moins qu'il ne parlât à ses doudous, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Puis Elros fit de nouveau claquer ses doigts.

« Eh bien, si Gil ne veut pas, je vais pincer Elrond derrière l'oreille pour le faire pleurer. On dira qu'il pleure parce qu'il veut jouer dans la neige, et alors Gil voudra bien !

-Hé, non ! Protesta l'intéressé.

-Pince-le El'os, il est méchant ! Piailla Thranduil, mais personne ne lui répondit.

-Je vais réveiller notre _aya_, il faut qu'elle nous habille ! Conclut Elros. On ne peut pas aller voir le roi en chemise de nuit ! »

Le garnement se précipita sur la porte de la nurserie, appelant la bonne d'enfants chargée d'eux, et disparut dans le couloir. Pour gagner du temps, Elrond décida de sortir leurs vêtements de la penderie. Thranduil le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu sors ma robe en velours ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Je veux mettre l'autre. Elle est plus douce. »

Elrond l'ignora. A cet instant, Elros revint, tirant par la main la bonne à l'air amusée. C'était une elfe qui avait dû être jeune au début de cet âge, aux cheveux châtains et au sourire engageant.

« Il faut mettre des vêtements chauds, petit maître Thranduil, parce que la neige est très froide. Votre robe de satin est très jolie, mais celle en velours est bien mieux pour jouer dans la neige. »

Thranduil se glissa hors de son berceau et s'approcha timidement de la grande elfe.

« 'Rían aussi dit que la neize, c'est froid. C'est vrai ?

-C'est vrai, bien sûr. N'aviez-vous donc jamais vu de neige avant aujourd'hui ?

-Non. C'est tout joli.

-Il est vrai qu'il a fait plutôt chaud ces quelques dernières années. Sans doute étiez-vous trop jeune pour vous souvenir de notre dernier hiver neigeux…

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui, _aya_, il comprend rien ! Intervint Elros en sautant sur place. Vite, vite nos habits ! Je veux mettre ma veste rouge pour voir Gil, elle est comme son manteau !

-Tu crois qu'on devrait demander une audience, comme les grands ? Questionna son frère à voix basse.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est notre cousin ! On va entrer dans sa chambre et sauter sur son lit, comme tous les matins. _Aya_, Elrond veut mettre sa robe bleue ! Celle qui ressemble à la robe de Celeborn !

-Non, je veux mettre des collants et une tunique pour courir !

-Tais-toi Elrond, c'est moi qui décide.

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

Celebrían et la bonne d'enfants échangèrent un regard blasé et soupirèrent de concert. Soudain, Thranduil attrapa sa poupée-nain dans son berceau et courut hors de la nurserie. Celebrían se précipita après lui.

« Thranduil ! Thranduil, où vas-tu ?

-Dans la salle du petit-dézeuner ! J'ai pas fini mon lait à cause de la neizeuh !

-Mais Thranduil, la table est débarrassée ! Reviens, il faut s'habiller ! Thranduil, vas-tu enfin m'écouter ? Reviens ici ! Tu ne peux pas courir partout dans le château en chemise de nuit ! Thranduil ! »

La bonne d'enfant eut un sourire indulgent et se dirigea vers la penderie. Voilà encore une journée qui commençait bien…

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà Thalimnie : Elrond, Elros, Thranduil et Celebrían enfants, comme tu le voulais J'espère que cette histoire te plaira, malgré la longueur… A la base, c'était censé être un ficlet, pas très long, comme demandé. Mais je me suis laissée emporter, ravie que j'étais de pouvoir décrire la journée de quatre enfants innocents… ou presque. Et comme nous sommes en hiver et qu'il ne neige pas du tout chez moi, il a neigé chez eux. ^^'

Je posterai la suite samedi prochain. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et, surtout, une bonne et heureuse année 2014 à toutes ! :D


	4. La première neige 2

Auteur : Nat, qui réapparaît après X temps d'absence en ajustant son auréole…

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous au professeur Tolkien, et cette histoire est dédiée à Thalimnie qui me l'a demandée.

Warning : Aucun en particulier, pour une fois. C'est mignon (enfin, normalement), c'est idiot (ça, j'en suis sûre), ça n'a pas de sens (ça aussi, j'en suis sûre) et c'est en cinq chapitres déjà tous rédigés. Que dire de plus ?

OoOoOoOoO

**La première neige**

OoOoOoOoO

Moins d'une heure plus tard, des éclats de rire résonnaient dans les couloirs du château tandis que les quatre enfants couraient en tous sens. Le jeune Erestor galopait après eux, les bras chargés de capes, de bonnets, de manteaux et d'écharpes. L'adolescent parvint à les rattraper en empruntant un raccourci et intercepta Elros juste avant que celui-ci ne se précipitât dans la cour.

« Halte-là, jeune homme ! Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir sortir ainsi vêtu ? Mets ton manteau immédiatement ! »

Ignorant les récriminations du garnement, Erestor partagea son chargement entre les enfants.

« Toi aussi, Elrond. Si tu venais à prendre froid dès le premier jour de l'hiver, dame Galadriel aurait ma peau en guise de descente de lit. Celebrían, voici ta cape. Veux-tu aussi ton cache oreille de fourrure ?

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît, il est si joli !

-Thranduil, ta ca… Qu'as-tu fait de l'écharpe que je t'ai donnée il y a dix minutes ?

-…Je l'ai perdue !

-Eh bien, retrouve-la ou je ne te laisse pas sortir. Je préfère encore avoir à faire avec une Galadriel irritée qu'avec un Oropher en colère. »

Thranduil bougonna quelque chose dans un dialecte inconnu des autres et s'éloigna en traînant les pieds et sa poupée-nain derrière lui. Erestor la vit et lui cria après :

« Et vas remettre cette cho… euh, poupée dans ton lit ! La neige, ce n'est pas fait pour les nains de compagnie. Imagine un peu que tu le laisses traîner dehors ? Il sera trempé !

-Et il va tomber malade ? Questionna de loin le bambin.

-C'est cela, oui. Vas le ranger, dépêche-toi.

-Tout de même, lança Elros en achevant de boutonner son manteau, quelle chance que Gil nous ait permis de pouvoir jouer dehors toute la journée !

-Pas toute la journée, lui rappela Elrond. Il faut rentrer pour le repas. Et nous avons notre leçon de diction après le goûter cet après-midi, puis celle de langues étrangères.

-Oh, cette leçon de diction… Gémit Celebrían en se couvrant les oreilles de son cache de fourrure.

-Tais-toi donc, Elie, tu vas gâcher nos jeux. A Morgoth la diction ! Clama Elros. Et à Mandos les langues étrangères, vive la neige ! »

Et, avant qu'Erestor puisse l'arrêter, le garçonnet se précipita dans la cour recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il s'y laissa tomber en éclatant de rire, provoquant une exclamation outrée de la part de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

« Elros, tu pourrais attendre le retour de Thranduil !

-Je suis là, 'Restor. Fit une petite voix derrière le groupe d'elfes. Regarde ! »

Le jeune garçon se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Thranduil et sa poupée-nain. Le tout-petit s'était enroulé tant bien que mal dans son écharpe retrouvée et avait affublé son nain d'un manteau rouge et d'un bonnet de même couleur, qu'il avait trouvés dans les vêtements de poupées de Celebrían. Erestor haussa un sourcil.

« Thranduil, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Que t'avais-je dit à propos de cette poupée ?

-Tu as dit que mon nain va avoir froid dans la neize et tomber malade, répondit le petit en pouponnant son jouet. Alors je lui ai mis un manteau comme El'os et El'ond. Regarde, c'est mon nain de neize ! »

Elrond et Celebrían se regardèrent, pouffant de rire, et Erestor poussa un profond soupir, absolument découragé.

« J'abandonne. Allez-vous en, tous autant que vous êtes. Et tâchez de survivre à cette journée, que je puisse en faire de même. »

Avec un même cri de joie, les trois enfants se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Elrond remit son frère sur pieds et ils partirent en courant en direction des jardins royaux. Erestor les regarda s'éloigner, se poursuivant et s'appelant joyeusement. Puis il leur emboîta le pas, se tenant à distance, emmitouflé dans sa cape grise.

Les quatre petits elfes dévalèrent les allées bordées de fleurs en été et qui disparaissaient désormais sous le tapis blanc et uniforme tombé du ciel. Rapidement, Elros prit la tête de la course, exhortant son double à le rattraper. Elrond ralentit l'allure, juste pour l'embêter, et se laissa doubler par Celebrían. La fillette le dépassa en riant et s'élança à la poursuite de l'aîné des jumeaux. Le cadet s'arrêta pour permettre à Thranduil d'arriver à sa hauteur. Le blondinet trottinait en serrant sa poupée-nain contre lui et regardait le sol avec attention au lieu de cavaler de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Ayant rejoint Elrond, le bambin s'arrêta à son tour et observa leurs pieds avec attention, sourcils froncés. Le garçon brun haussa les siens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Thranduil ?

-Tu enfonces. » Remarqua le tout-petit.

Il désigna les pieds d'Elrond, effectivement enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'à la cheville alors que les siens étaient posés bien à plat sur le duvet neigeux. Puis il se tourna et lui montra le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru.

« Et quand tu marches, tu fais des trous dans la neize. Ajouta-t-il. El'os aussi.

-On dit la neige, Thranduil. Et ce ne sont pas des trous, ce sont des traces de pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, parce que ce sont des traces qu'on fait en faisant des pas.

-Mais, pourquoi tu fais des trous de pas ? Moi j'en fais pas. Regarde ! »

Le petit blond piétina sur place. La neige resta aussi uniforme que s'il n'y avait jamais posé le pied. Elrond haussa une épaule.

« Tu dois être trop léger. Celebrían dit toujours que tu ne manges pas assez, et c'est vrai que tu ne finis jamais ton assiette.

-Mais 'Rían non plus elle fait pas des trous de pas. Et elle est plus grande que moi. »

Elrond haussa encore les épaules.

« Ça doit être parce que je suis semi-elfe, alors. Mes parents aussi faisaient des traces dans la neige, surtout Eärendil.

-Comment tu fais ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Viens, ne reste pas planté là. Elros et Celebrían sont déjà loin ! »

Elrond attrapa Thranduil par le bras et avança de quelques pas avant que le bébé sindar ne se dégageât de son emprise. Il sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, s'aperçut qu'il ne laissait toujours pas de trace et se mit à frapper le sol du pied. Comme il n'obtenait pas plus de résultat, le bambin sauta à pieds joints plusieurs fois puis, fâché de ne pas pouvoir laisser de marque dans la froide matière immaculée, il y jeta son nain de colère. Celui-ci s'enfonça d'une dizaine de centimètres dans la neige. Alors Thranduil se laissa tomber par terre en sanglotant. L'entendant, Elrond s'arrêta et se retourna. Il revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit face au blondinet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Thranduil ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Je veux faire des trous dans la neize avec mes pieds… Pleurnicha le tout-petit. Pourquoi je peux pas faire des trous ? Même mon nain il fait des trous ! »

Elrond jeta un regard à la poupée-nain qui gisait dans son trou. Son bonnet rouge, perdu dans la chute, reposait sur la neige à côté du cratère miniature. Le semi-elfe les attrapa et remit le bonnet sur le casque du nain.

« C'est normal Thranduil, les nains enfoncent tous dans la neige. C'est parce qu'ils sont trop lourds.

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause de leur armure, improvisa Erestor qui venait d'arriver. Les nains portent toujours des armures très lourdes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour se protéger des orcs, parce qu'ils ne guérissent pas aussi vite et aussi bien que nous, les elfes. Et ils sont naturellement lourds aussi, ce qui n'arrange rien.

-Mais mon nain à moi est tout léger ! » Contra Thranduil en saisissant la poupée qu'il brandit sous le nez d'Erestor.

L'adolescent s'empara de la poupée-nain et l'installa sur le dos de son jeune propriétaire, l'attachant avec l'écharpe qui était bien trop longue.

« C'est parce qu'il sait que tu n'es pas très fort. Il se fait léger pour ne pas te fatiguer. Sinon, il serait obligé de marcher. Et il n'en a pas très envie. »

Thranduil, qui avait ouvert de grands yeux pendant le court échange de paroles, se rembrunit aussitôt.

« Mais si mon nain marchait, il fairait des trous dans la neize. Et moi j'en fais pas.

-Ferait, Thranduil, pas fairait. Corrigea Elrond. Et Erestor non plus n'en fait pas, regarde-le.

-Mais moi je veux faire des trous ! »

Et le sindar aux boucles dorées croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur, bien décidé à ne plus faire un pas tant qu'il ne laisserait pas de traces dans la neige. Erestor leva les yeux au ciel cotonneux, blasé par les caprices idiots du benjamin du groupe, avant de s'apercevoir qu'Elros et Celebrían avaient quitté l'allée et couraient à présent en direction des vergers. Soucieux, il s'élança à son tour vers les arbres fruitiers, espérant sans doute rattraper les deux coureurs avant qu'une branche taquine ne leur renverse sa couverture de neige sur la tête. Elrond se releva et observa leur surveillant qui s'éloignait. Derrière les vergers, il y avait les collines. Les collines…

Elrond sourit et s'agenouilla de nouveau près de son petit compagnon.

« J'ai une idée Thranduil. Puisque tu ne veux pas marcher sur la neige, nous n'avons qu'à y glisser !

-Glisser sur la neize ?

-Oui, je faisais ça avec Elros avant que… quand… quand on était bébés comme toi.

-Je suis pas un bébé, moi.

-Mais oui, tu es un grand garçon, tout le monde le sait. Ironisa Elrond. Tu viens ? Il faut trouver une luge.

-Une… luge ?

-Pour glisser sur la neige. Expliqua le garçon brun en se remettant sur pieds. On va prendre le petit chariot que Círdan nous a fabriqué cet été et enlever les roues.

-Et ça va marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas. On a qu'à essayer. Suis-moi ! »

Elrond partit en courant vers le château, suivi de près par le petit Thranduil, sa poupée-nain attachée dans son dos balançant de gauche à droite à chaque pas.

De son côté, Elros commençait à trouver ennuyant de courir seul. Il avait remarqué qu'Elrond et Thranduil ne le suivaient plus et s'arrêta pour les attendre. Celebrían le rejoignit, essoufflée. Elle le félicita pour sa rapidité pendant que le garçonnet déboutonnait son manteau. Puis, remarquant ce qu'il faisait, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Elros, pourquoi tu enlèves ton manteau ? Erestor a dit que…

-Erestor n'a pas couru comme nous. Coupa Elros. Moi j'ai beaucoup couru et maintenant j'ai trop chaud. Je le remettrai quand j'aurai froid.

-Tu ferais mieux de le remettre avant qu'Erestor et Elrond arrivent, même si tu n'as pas froid. Conseilla la fillette. Ils vont te sermonner tous les deux, et ils auront bien raison. Moi, je n'enlève pas ma cape.

-Comme tu veux. »

Elros laissa son manteau tomber dans la neige au pied d'un poirier avant d'en faire de même. Il s'adossa au tronc et sourit.

« Regarde Celebrían, il y a de la neige dans les branches. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous tombe dessus.

-Remets ton manteau Elros, tu vas attraper la fièvre. Comme tous les hivers.

-Mais non. »

Celebrían prit un air fâché et plaça ses poings serrés sur ses hanches, comme sa mère lorsqu'elle la grondait, mais cela n'eut que peu d'effet sur le semi-elfe qui s'occupait à présent à écarter la neige avec ses jambes. Elle se résigna donc à ramasser le manteau avec la ferme intention d'en recouvrir son ami, avec ou sans son consentement. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit la silhouette d'Erestor qui se rapprochait vivement. Aussitôt, elle bondit auprès d'Elros.

« Remets ton manteau, vite ! J'ai vu Erestor qui arrive !

-Ahah, ça ne prend pas, 'Rían ! Rit Elros. Trouve autre chose !

-Je ne plaisante pas, Elros, tu le vois bien arriver. Si tu ne mets pas ton manteau, tu vas te faire gronder. »

Le brun bondit sur ses pieds et, voyant qu'Erestor se dirigeait bel et bien vers lui, il remit son manteau. Puis il observa les arbres du verger, un sourire espiègle naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Celebrían, j'ai une idée. Tu veux faire une farce à notre rabat-joie attitré ? »

Les yeux clairs de Celebrían se mirent à scintiller. Elros lui fit signe de la suivre, et les deux enfants repartirent en courant sous les arbres fruitiers, zigzagant entre les troncs et repassant plusieurs fois par les mêmes endroits. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que ses empreintes de pas ne le trahiraient pas trop vite, Elros s'arrêta. Celebrían attendit docilement près de lui qu'il lui dît ce qu'elle devait faire. Le semi-elfe choisit un bel arbre, aux branches fournies et bien couvertes de neige. Il le désigna à sa petite compagne en lui expliquant son plan à voix basse et en masquant sa bouche avec sa main, comme les conspirateurs. Celebrían l'écouta attentivement, gloussa un peu et se précipita vers l'arbre.

« Je monte la première !

-Ne fais pas tomber la neige ! » Recommanda Elros en l'imitant.

En quelques mouvements, les deux enfants se trouvèrent installés sur une fourche, à demi cachés par les branches épaisses et blanches de neige. Soudain, Elros pointa du doigt Erestor qui s'approchait.

« Il arrive. Chuchota-t-il. Ne le manquons pas.

-Chuuuut ! »

Erestor, étudiant le sol pour ne pas perdre la trace d'Elros, s'approcha lentement du grand arbre.

« A mon signal… » Souffla encore Elros.

Celebrían lui fit signe de se taire. Erestor venait d'atteindre le pied de leur arbre et contemplait, un peu surpris, les traces d'Elros qui s'arrêtaient brusquement. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre, mais cela ne fut pas encore assez rapide.

« Maintenant ! » Cria Elros.

Et, avec de grands gestes, Celebrían et lui poussèrent la neige glaciale devant eux, laquelle s'abattit en un instant sur le malheureux Erestor. Le cri de surprise que poussa l'adolescent dût être entendu jusqu'au château, et Elros rit tellement qu'il en tomba de sa branche. Le moelleux matelas de neige et l'épaisseur de ses vêtements l'empêchèrent de se faire mal, mais Celebrían descendit tout de même de son perchoir pour s'assurer qu'il était bien entier. A côté d'eux, Erestor pestait et remuait en tous sens, cherchant à se débarrasser de la matière froide qui était tombée dans son col et qui fondait doucement, coulant dans son dos. Elros s'assit et, pour le taquiner, lui fit remarquer en désignant le sommet de sa tête :

« Tu as de la neige, juste là. »

Erestor jura par Morgoth et, d'un geste vif et agacé, fit tomber la neige qui couvrait ses cheveux sombres. Il foudroya le garçon du regard.

« Toi et tes farces stupides ! Grommela-t-il. Si tu n'étais pas le cousin de Gil-Galad, je t'assure que…

-Elroooos ! Celebríaaaaan ! Appela soudain la voix d'Elrond, coupant court aux bougonnements du noldor à la chevelure noire.

-El'oos ! 'Ríaan ! » Appela en écho la voix aigue de Thranduil.

Son rire cristallin emplit les airs et Elros, sautant sur ses pieds aux côtés de Celebrían, vit les deux autres garçons qui venaient vers eux à vive allure. Elrond courait aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, tirant derrière lui à l'aide d'une corde le chariot de bois auquel il avait retiré les roues. Assis dans son moyen de transport improvisé, le petit Thranduil battait des mains en riant aux éclats. Celebrían poussa un cri de joie.

« Une luge ! »

Erestor quant à lui se frappa le front, visiblement prêt à donner sa démission.

« Oh, non ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Pas de réveil en fanfare de Gil-galad, désolée pour celles qui l'attendaient… Si j'ai la motivation, j'écrirais peut-être un petit texte dessus un jour.

Donc voilà, pas de grande catastrophe dans ce chapitre, mais un Erestor qui tourne gentiment en bourrique… et qui n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre (auxquelles je vais répondre, promis ^^') et à mercredi prochain ! Bon week-end à toutes !


	5. La première neige 3

Auteur : Nat, qui réapparaît après X temps d'absence en ajustant son auréole…

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous au professeur Tolkien, et cette histoire est dédiée à Thalimnie qui me l'a demandée.

Warning : Aucun en particulier, pour une fois. C'est mignon (enfin, normalement), c'est idiot (ça, j'en suis sûre), ça n'a pas de sens (ça aussi, j'en suis sûre), c'est probablement OOC (Sûre également) et c'est en cinq chapitres déjà tous rédigés. Que dire de plus ?

OoOoOoOoO

**La première neige**

OoOoOoOoO

Elrond pila net devant Celebrían, tout sourire, le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'effort. Emporté par son élan, le chariot vint cogner contre ses mollets et le métis tomba à la renverse sur Thranduil qui couina par habitude. Aussitôt, Elros se saisit de la corde pour continuer à tirer et fit signe à la fillette de pousser l'étonnant attelage pour aller encore plus vite.

« Elrond, mon frère, tu es génial ! Le félicita-t-il. …Enfin, de temps en temps. Erestor, on va jouer dans les collines ! Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini de danser la gigue ? »

Erestor répondit quelque chose à propos de Círdan et des roues du chariot et cria aux petits de l'attendre, mais personne ne jugea nécessaire de l'écouter. Les enfants l'ignorèrent et partirent au triple galop en direction de ce qui allait devenir leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Elros tirant, Celebrían poussant, Thranduil gazouillant et Elrond riant, le chariot-luge parvint au sommet d'une petite colline. Dès qu'il se fut immobilisé, Elrond en descendit et s'inclina devant Celebrían.

« Si ma demoiselle veut bien se donner la peine… Enonça-il d'un ton cérémonieux, désignant la luge.

-Thranduil, veux-tu descendre ! Les dames d'abord, malappris ! » Gronda Elros en tirant le plus jeune par le bras.

Thranduil se débattit, griffant la main du semi-elfe.

« Non, c'est ma luge ! El'ond l'a fabriquée pour moi ! N'est-ce pas que c'est ma luge à moi, El'ond ?

-C'est-à-dire que… Hésita le garçonnet, mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas grave, intervint doucement Celebrían. Thranduil est tout petit, il peut rester dans le chariot avec moi. Et les glissades seront plus drôles à deux.

-Je suis pas petit, moi.

-Si ça te va Celebrían, alors d'accord. » Trancha Elros avec un haussement d'épaule.

Celebrían prit place dans le chariot-luge aux côtés de son cousin et les deux frères la poussèrent ensemble, lui donnant de l'élan. La fillette et le bébé sindar dévalèrent la pente à vive allure, en lançant des exclamations joyeuses jusqu'à ce que la luge s'immobilisât. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent pour la remonter, tout en se chamaillant pour arriver le premier, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Elrond l'ayant dépassé, Elros le poussa pour reprendre son avantage. Il cessa de courir lorsque son frère tomba tête la première dans la neige froide, lui adressa un regard moqueur et un sourire taquin, puis reprit sa course en gloussant sans plus s'occuper de lui. Il prit la corde des mains de Celebrían qui avait déjà entamé la remontée.

« Laisse, 'Rían. Je suis bien plus fort que toi, je vais le faire. Offrit-il de son plus beau sourire. Thranduil, descends maintenant.

-Non. Je veux encore glisser.

-Tu vas encore glisser, mais descends pour la remontée. Je veux pas te tirer quand tu peux marcher.

-Tu es pas assez fort ? »

Elros, vexé, prit un air bougon qu'on lui voyait rarement.

« Bien sûr que si. Très bien, reste dans la luge. Tu vas voir ! »

Et il démarra au quart de tour, fonçant à pleine vitesse vers le haut de la colline et tirant derrière lui le chariot de bois. Celebrían, soucieuse, ne put se retenir de l'appeler.

« Elros, fais attention !

-Ralentis avant le sommet ! Conseilla Elrond, qui s'était relevé et que son double venait de dépasser.

-Plus vite, El'os !

-Thranduil, ne l'encourage pas ! Il va encore vous arriver des malheurs ! » Prédit Celebrían d'un ton inquiet.

Sans répondre aux appels de ses amis et sans même faire semblant de leur prêter attention, Elros poursuivit sa course. Il atteignit sans peine le haut de la petite colline et s'y arrêta, lâchant la corde et se tournant vers Thranduil dans une pose victorieuse.

« Alors, petit maître, votre dévoué serviteur n'est pas le plus fort de tous ? »

Thranduil, agrippé aux rebords du chariot, ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais son sourire ravi se mua en une expression de surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa luge ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait à glisser. Elros, tout aussi surpris que lui, vit le bambin lui passer sous le nez et poursuivre sa glissade, dévalant à présent l'autre pente de la colline, qui menait aux vergers. Le garçon brun se mordit la lèvre en regardant le chariot de bois disparaître entre les arbres fruitiers. Elrond et Celebrían le rejoignirent, et, comprenant ce qui s'était passé, la fillette pâlit.

« Oh, pourvu qu'il ne se cogne pas dans un tronc ! Gémit la petite fille. Il pourrait se faire mal ! Thranduil ! Thranduil, où es-tu ? »

Elle s'élança sur les traces de son cousin, continuant à l'appeler. Embêté, Elros se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Pourvu qu'il ne casse pas notre luge en se cognant dans un tronc, surtout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a continué tout seul ? Marmonna-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Il est trop petit pour la diriger.

-C'est à cause de l'élan que tu lui as donné, le réprimanda son frère. Je t'avais dit de ralentir, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Tu le sais, pourtant, que j'ai…

-Toujours raison, oui, je sais ! Coupa Elros avec mauvaise humeur. Allons voir l'état dans lequel Thranduil a mis notre luge. Viens ! »

Le garnement attrapa son double par la main et les deux noldors descendirent de la colline en trottinant, suivant la trace lisse laissée par la luge dans la neige. Ils la retrouvèrent à demi enfoncée dans une haie séparant les cerisiers des pommiers, Celebrían tirant dessus pour l'en faire sortir et Thranduil sautillant autour d'elle, visiblement très énervé. Voyant les jumeaux venir vers lui, il leur fit signe de la main.

« La luge est rentrée dans le buisson ! Leur cria-t-il. Elle veut plus sortir !

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Interrogea Elrond en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Non. Mais ça secouait très fort. Et je veux ma luge. Elle est méchante. Dis-lui de sortir, El'ond !

-Elle est coincée dans les branches, précisa Celebrían, et je n'arrive pas à la bouger. »

Elros saisit l'arrière de la luge et tira de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à la déplacer. Il fronça les sourcils, se glissa dans le chariot et se pencha sous les bas branchages pour chercher d'où venait le problème. Elrond prit dans sa main celle du petit Thranduil, toujours mécontent par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, pour l'empêcher de tourner comme une mouche agaçante autour de ses aînés. Celebrían, accroupie près d'Elros, attendait patiemment le résultat de son examen. Enfin, le garçonnet se redressa.

« Il y a une grosse branche en travers qui bloque la luge. Expliqua-t-il. J'arrive pas à la bouger. Il va falloir tirer très fort pour tout débloquer.

-Mais ça va casser notre chariot ! Objecta Elrond.

-Et Círdan va nous gronder… Ajouta tristement Celebrían.

-Je veux pas casser ma luge ! Couina Thranduil en tapant du pied par terre.

-Ça va peut-être pas la casser, et sinon Círdan la réparera… après nous avoir grondés. Et puis de toute façon, on a pas le choix. Il faut tirer tous ensemble. Allez ! »

Bon gré, mal gré, les quatre enfants s'attelèrent à leur tâche. Thranduil, malgré sa bonne volonté, ne fut pas d'une grande aide. Il commença par s'agripper à l'arrière du chariot, mais ses coudes rentraient dans les côtes de Celebrían qui lui proposa gentiment d'aller ailleurs pour ne plus la gêner. Le bébé sindar attrapa alors la corde qui traînait dans la neige et tira dessus de toutes ses petites forces. Cela ne servait à rien et, de plus, c'était bien trop fatigant : Thranduil cessa de tirer sur la corde et se mit simplement à la secouer. A chaque fois qu'elle frappait le sol, elle faisait s'envoler une multitude de flocons nacrés. Le blondinet rit, amusé par son nouveau jeu, et oublia complètement que sa luge était coincée dans une haie.

Les trois plus grands furent bien plus assidu que leur benjamin, mais leurs efforts combinés ne donnèrent pas plus de résultat. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Elros décréta que ce n'était pas la peine de s'épuiser pour quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, ne fonctionnait pas.

« On est pas assez forts, même tous ensemble. Il faudrait qu'on demande à un grand de nous aider.

-Lequel ? Questionna Elrond en observant Thranduil d'un air déconcerté –sans doute avait-il du mal à concevoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle à secouer une corde.

-Erestor ? » Suggéra Celebrían de sa voix douce.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Le rire de Thranduil s'évanouit. Puis Elros se frappa le front.

« Erestor ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Je lui ai dit qu'on était dans les collines !

-Il doit nous chercher partout… Et s'il se perdait en nous cherchant ? Allons le trouver ! S'exclama Celebrían.

-Il ne va pas être content. Prévint Elrond. Pas content du tout.

-Dépêchons-nous ! »

Les jumeaux s'élancèrent les premiers vers les collines, dans un ensemble presque parfait. Celebrían décrocha Thranduil de sa corde, ignora les jérémiades de son cousin et le tira par la main jusqu'à ce qu'il se mît à courir également. A quelques mètres devant elle, Elros et Elrond galopaient en appelant Erestor à pleins poumons. Les deux frères grimpèrent au sommet d'une colline pour avoir une meilleure vue et s'y arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

« Tu le vois, toi ?

-Non… Ah, si !

-Là-bas ! C'est lui ! »

Et les deux semi-elfes de reprendre leur course folle en criant et en agitant les bras pour attirer l'attention de leur gardien. Celui-ci les entendit, se tourna vers eux et ne bougea pas, attendant de les voir venir à lui. Arrivés à sa hauteur, les deux garçonnets s'aperçurent qu'Erestor n'avait en effet pas l'air content. Pas content du tout, même. Sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée et bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Erestor ressemblait étrangement à Oropher le jour où ils avaient eu la bonne idée de remplacer son vin favori par un mélange de leur composition. Nul besoin n'est de préciser que cette ressemblance n'était pas tout à fait rassurante. Rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules et se prenant la main pour se donner du courage, les jumeaux s'avancèrent encore de quelques pas puis s'immobilisèrent. Erestor ne broncha pas, dardant sur un eux un regard dur. Le silence s'éternisa. Alors Elros tendit sa main libre et toucha du bout des doigts la cape de l'adolescent.

« Trouvé. » Dit-il, parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un dise quelque chose.

Erestor ne répondit rien. Mais sa mâchoire se décrispa, ce qui était encourageant. Le remarquant, Elrond tendit lui aussi la main et toucha la cape à son tour. Il ne dit rien, mais adressa un sourire timide au grand garçon. Erestor ne prononça pas un mot, mais la dureté de son regard vacilla. A cet instant, Celebrían et Thranduil apparurent au sommet d'une colline voisine. La fillette les vit, laissa échapper un cri de joie et courut les rejoindre. Sans prêter attention à l'air fâché d'Erestor, elle se précipita sur ses jambes pour leur faire un câlin.

« Oh, Erestor, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu ! » Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Encore une fois, Erestor n'émit pas un son, mais ses sourcils se défroncèrent et son expression s'adoucit. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Thranduil, qui trottinait derrière sa cousine, pour trébucher et s'étaler dans la neige. Emporté par son élan, il roula sur trois mètres et s'arrêta au pied de la colline. Affalé par terre, des flocons dans les cheveux, le petit blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par sa propre chute. Puis, comprenant qu'il était tombé, le bébé sindar se mit à pleurer. Alors Erestor rendit les armes et, avec un profond soupir, il alla consoler le tout-petit. Il le prit dans ses bras, déplaçant tout son poids sur sa hanche gauche pour avoir une main de libre, avec laquelle il épousseta le bambin qui pleurnichait. Il réarrangea ensuit l'écharpe, qui s'était dénouée.

« Arrête de pleurer, Thranduil. Dit-il. Tu n'as pas pu te faire mal, tu as juste eu un peu peur. C'est fini, maintenant.

-J'aime pas la neize, geignit Thranduil en essuyant ses joues dégoulinantes de larmes. Elle est méchante. Je veux plus la neize !

-Pas de chance, elle est partout. » Commenta Elros, pragmatique.

Thranduil lui adressa un regard noir et cacha son visage dans l'épaule d'Erestor. L'adolescent lui tapota maladroitement le dos et se tourna vers l'aîné des jumeaux, l'air de nouveau sévère.

« Dis donc Elros, ne m'avais-tu pas dit que vous seriez dans les collines ? Je vous ai cherché pendant plus d'une demi-heure ! Où étiez-vous passés ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elros, Elrond et Celebrían échangèrent des regards embêtés. Finalement, ce fut la fillette aux cheveux d'argent qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ne le gronde pas Erestor, ce n'est pas sa faute… Commença-t-elle.

-Mais un peu quand même. Rectifia Elrond.

-C'était la faute à pas de chance ! S'insurgea son frère.

-C'est la luge qui est méchante ! Couina Thranduil.

-C'est ça, rebondit aussitôt Elros, c'est la faute à la luge.

-Elle glissait pas toute seule, la luge. Grogna Elrond.

-Ben si, justement. C'est ça le problème.

-Elle est rentrée dans le buisson, ma jolie luge… Renifla Thranduil.

-On a essayé de l'en sortir, mais c'était dur. Précisa Celebrían.

-Y'avais une grosse branche qui bloquait tout ! Ajouta Elros.

-Quelle branche ? Demanda Erestor, qui peinait à comprendre. De quel buisson ?

-Ben, la haie dans le verger. Répondit Elrond comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence. La luge s'est enfoncée dedans et est restée bloquée.

-On a tiré dessus, mais la branche a dit non. Poursuivit Celebrían.

-Et puis on a pensé que tu étais plus fort que nous, alors on est venu te chercher ! » Acheva triomphalement Elros.

Et les trois enfants affichèrent exactement le même sourire candide et plein d'espoir. Erestor secoua la tête, visiblement toujours aussi perdu.

« Attendez. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez encore dans le verger ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour coincer votre luge dans la haie ? »

La lumière parut soudain se faire dans son esprit et son expression se fit menaçante.

« Elros ! S'exclama-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu as foncé dans la haie !

-J'ai pas fait ça ! Se défendit le garnement.

-Il a pas fait ça ! » Confirma Elrond.

Il ajouta avec un haussement d'épaule :

« Il a juste trop tiré la luge. Je lui avais dit d'arrêter, mais il ne m'écoute jamais.

-C'était à cause de la pente, reprit Celebrían. La luge a continué toute seule.

-J'étais dans la luge, moi. Fit la voix fluette de Thranduil.

-La luge est partie toute seule vers les vergers. Continua Elros. Mais quand on est arrivés, elle était dans la haie. Alors on a tiré dessus.

-Oui, vous m'avez déjà dit ça. Intervint Erestor. Donc, vous étiez bien dans les collines ? …Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui pourrait m'expliquer votre histoire clairement ? »

Nouveau silence. Sans la moindre concertation, tous les regards convergèrent vers Elrond. Le semi-elfe fit semblant de les ignorer pendant une demi-minute avant de soupirer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et débita d'un trait toute l'histoire.

« On est allés dans les collines comme Elros t'as dit. Celebrían et Thranduil ont glissé dans la luge et Elros et moi, on a couru pour la remonter. Elros m'a fait tomber dans la neige et il a remonté la luge tout seul. Thranduil était encore dedans et Elros a couru très vite pour l'impressionner. Je lui ai dit de ralentir avant d'arriver en haut de la colline, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il ne m'écoute jamais alors que j'ai toujours raison.

-C'est pas important, ça ! Ronchonna Elros. Passe à la suite !

-Il s'est arrêté en haut et a lâché la corde, et la luge a continué à glisser toute seule. On l'a vue partir vers les vergers avec Thranduil dedans. Quand on les a retrouvés, la luge était coincée dans la haie et Thranduil sautait à côté. On a essayé de la décoincer, mais on n'a pas réussi, alors on a pensé que tu es plus fort que nous et que tu peux faire ça. Tu peux, dis ? »

Le sourire candide et plein d'espoir se réimprima sur les visages des trois enfants. Erestor les regarda un à un avec attention tandis que le petit Thranduil se tortillait dans ses bras et tirait sur son écharpe, cherchant à attraper quelque chose dans son dos. Enfin, Erestor reprit la parole.

« Vous savez que mon travail consiste à vous surveiller pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas mal et qu'il ne vous arrive rien pendant votre temps libre, n'est-ce pas ? Or, à cause de vos propres bêtises… »

Son regard s'attarda lourdement sur Elros, pendant que Thranduil se contorsionnait pour essayer de voir par-dessus sa petite épaule.

« …J'ai été dans l'incapacité de faire ce travail. Thranduil aurait pu se faire très mal en atterrissant dans la haie, ou pire, il aurait pu heurter un tronc et se blesser.

-On est désolés, Erestor. Fit tristement Celebrían. On ne voulait pas…

-J'espère bien que vous êtes désolés et je sais parfaitement que vous ne vouliez pas. Coupa l'adolescent. Mais les faits sont là. Nous allons donc laisser la luge là où elle est pour le moment, cela me semble être une punition largement suffisante. Vous allez tous revenir dans les jardins, où je ne pourrais pas vous quitter des yeux, et jouer à des jeux plus tranquilles. Et si vous êtes sages jusqu'au repas de ce midi, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour votre luge. D'accord ? »

Un concert de soupirs attristés lui répondit. Les enfants hochèrent lentement la tête, résignés. Thranduil essayait de se faire un torticoli à force de se tourner en tous sens.

« Bien. Retournons dans les jardins. Déclara Erestor, apparemment soulagé. Et sans courir, je ne veux pas vous perdre de vue. …Thranduil, vas-tu cesser de gigoter ?

-Je veux mon nain !

-Il est dans ton dos, ton nain. Je l'ai attaché avec ton écharpe, tu te souviens ? Cesse de bouger comme ça ou je te pose. »

Les trois autres petits regardèrent le bambin. Celebrían se mordit la lèvre, et les jumeaux échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Elros tira un peu sur la cape d'Erestor pour attirer son attention.

« Erestor… Souffla-t-il. Je crois qu'on a un problème… »

Elrond et Celebrían hochèrent la tête, n'osant pas confirmer à voix haute. Erestor regarda Thranduil avec un peu plus d'attention et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ce fut alors que le bébé blond comprit pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à voir sa poupée, même en se tordant au maximum. Ses grands yeux verts se remplirent de larmes.

« J'ai perdu mon nain ! » Couina-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Dans son dos, l'écharpe n'enserrait plus que le vide. Le doudou favori du tout-petit avait disparu.

OoOoOoOoO

Gros chagrin de petit Thranduil en vue… Qui aurait cru qu'il pleurerait un jour pour un nain ?

Bref. Je risque d'avoir un week-end chargé, mais je trouverai quand même le temps de poster la suite samedi. Normalement. Au pire, ça sera dimanche, mais sans plus de délai. Bonne fin de semaine à toutes !


	6. La première neige 4

Auteur : Nat, qui réapparaît après X temps d'absence en ajustant son auréole…

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous au professeur Tolkien, et cette histoire est dédiée à Thalimnie qui me l'a demandée.

Warning : Aucun en particulier, pour une fois. C'est mignon (enfin, normalement), c'est idiot (ça, j'en suis sûre), ça n'a pas de sens (ça aussi, j'en suis sûre) et c'est en cinq chapitres déjà tous rédigés. Que dire de plus ?

OoOoOoOoO

**La première neige**

OoOoOoOoO

Les chagrins de Thranduil (ses vrais chagrins, pas ses caprices) étaient rares, mais parfaitement reconnaissables. Aussi les trois autres enfants et l'adolescent eurent-ils aussitôt la très désagréable certitude que ses larmes étaient tout à fait sincères, et qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter de pleurer avant d'avoir retrouvé sa poupée-nain. Poussant un long soupir devant la tâche qui se profilait devant lui, Erestor posa le bébé en pleurs auprès de Celebrían afin d'avoir les mains libres. Il parcourut ensuite du regard l'étendue neigeuse, pensant sans doute que la poupée avait dû se décrocher durant la chute du tout-petit. Ne la voyant pas, il remua la neige du bout du pied tout autour de l'endroit où Thranduil était tombé, d'abord sans grande conviction, puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur à mesure que les sanglots du blondinet gagnaient en volume. Elrond le regarda faire pendant un court instant avant de se joindre à lui. Elros, sourcils froncés, semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur donner le moindre coup de main.

Celebrían, que le chagrin de son cousin rendait triste à son tour, tenta sans grand succès de le consoler. Elle voulut d'abord lui faire un câlin, parce que c'était ce que sa nana faisait quand elle pleurait, mais Thranduil la repoussa avec colère et continua à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas être cajolé, il voulait son nain. Une deuxième tentative de câlin n'eut pas d'autre résultat qu'une brusque montée dans les aigus des cris du bambin. Etrangement, ce fut à cet instant qu'Elrond et Erestor eurent l'idée d'aller voir à l'endroit où Thranduil avait trébuché et qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Celebrían se laissa alors tomber en arrière et, allongée sur le dos, elle écarta la neige de ses bras et de ses jambes.

« Regarde Thranduil, je fais un maïa dans la neige ! S'écria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention du petit blond. Tu veux en faire un, toi aussi ? »

Mais Thranduil ne la regarda pas et continua à crier. Il ne voulait pas faire de maïa dans la neige, il voulait son nain. Celebrían se redressa et secoua ses cheveux d'argent pour en faire tomber les flocons qui s'y étaient accrochés. Elle fit ensuite une petite boule de neige, qu'elle surmonta d'une autre encore plus petite. Elle rajouta une poignée de neige pour symboliser une barbe et appela de nouveau son jeune cousin.

« Regarde Thranduil, je t'ai fait un nain de neige en attendant de retrouver ton vrai nain. »

Thranduil cessa de crier et la regarda, mais dans ses yeux remplis de larmes se lisait toute la détresse du monde. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le sol et pleura en silence, couvrant son visage de ses petites mains. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Celebrían se mordit la lèvre. Puis elle plaça un bras autour des épaules de l'autre sindar en guise de soutient et ne bougea plus.

Des longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, ponctuées par les soubresauts des épaules de Thranduil, secoué par son chagrin. Erestor et Elrond remontèrent la colline et disparurent de l'autre côté. Au bout d'un moment, Elrond revint en courant. Celebrían espéra qu'il rapporterait la poupée disparue, mais le garçon brun avait les mains vides. Erestor marchait derrière lui, l'air encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Arrivé près des deux autres enfants, Elrond s'arrêta et s'accroupit devant Thranduil. Le tout-petit leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'espoir, mais le plus grand secoua la tête.

« On a regardé partout Thranduil, mais ton nain n'est pas ici. Mais on va aller voir là où on a fait des glissades tout à l'heure, tu te souviens ? Erestor pense qu'il est peut-être tombé là-bas.

-Mais s'il y est pas ? » Questionna Thranduil d'une voix tremblante.

Elrond haussa une épaule.

« Ben je sais pas, moi. Tu ne l'as pas posé quand on est allés chercher le chariot pour le transformer en luge ?

-Non.

-Alors, euh… »

Elrond se tut, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien arriver à la poupée. Tout à coup, les yeux de Thranduil s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Mais ! S'exclama-t-il. Et si mon nain il a été enlevé ? »

Celebrían le regarda avec sévérité.

« Mais Thranduil, qui voudrait enlever ton nain ?

-Des orcs ? Hasarda le tout-petit.

-Ou d'autres nains. Proposa Elrond, pensif, tandis que Thranduil pâlissait à vue d'œil. Vu que c'est un nain, ils ont peut-être voulu le prendre avec eux. Mais ça, c'est des choses qu'on voit que dans les livres…

-Si tu lisais moins de livres, tu ne dirais pas des bêtises pareilles dans un moment aussi grave. Gronda Celebrían en entourant possessivement son cousin de ses deux bras. Ne l'écoute pas, Thranduil. »

Mais Thranduil n'écoutait déjà plus. Pâle comme la mort, il fixait Elrond de ses yeux exorbités. Réalisant soudain que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait fait qu'attiser la peur du bambin, le métis voulut se reprendre.

« Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Comme ta poupée est un nain aussi, je suis sûr qu'il sera bien traité et qu'il sera très heureux avec eux. C'est un nain après tout, il sera sûrement content d'être avec des gens comme lui. »

Les grands yeux de Thranduil, asséchés par la peur, se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

« Alors mon nain il va pas revenir avec moi ? Il m'aime pas, mon nain ?

-Euh… Hésita Elrond. …Mais non, j'ai jamais dit que… »

Les sanglots de Thranduil, revenus en force, lui coupèrent la parole. Embêté, le garçonnet se frotta l'arrière de la tête, comme son frère un peu plus tôt. Celebrían lui adressa un regard noir.

« Tu fais tout pour aggraver la situation. Lui reprocha-t-elle. Ne pleure pas Thranduil, je suis sûre que ton nain n'est pas loin.

-Il est juste tombé, c'est tout. Fit encore Elrond, désireux de réparer son étourderie. J'ai dit des bêtises, il n'y a pas de nains par ici. Et pas d'orcs non plus. »

Thranduil consentit à sécher ses larmes. Enfin, à essayer.

« C'est promis ?

-Promis. Tu viens ? On va voir là où on a glissé. »

Elrond se releva et tendit sa main. Thranduil la saisit et donna l'autre à sa cousine. Les deux grands le remirent sur pieds et tous trois se tournèrent vers Erestor. L'adolescent, les lèvres pincées, regardait autour de lui d'un air agacé.

« Elrond, je ne vois pas ton frère. Où est-il encore passé ? »

Elrond haussa un sourcil et chercha Elros des yeux. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence.

« Pas là. »

Erestor soupira une fois de plus.

« Je m'en étais aperçu. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas allé provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe, sinon… »

Erestor agita un index menaçant dans la direction du cadet des jumeaux, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Elrond baissa la tête, priant tous les valars qu'il connaissait d'empêcher son aîné de se fourrer dans de nouveaux ennuis. Celebrían tendit brusquement la main, désignant quelque chose dans la neige.

« Regarde Erestor, ce sont ses traces ! On a qu'à les suivre pour trouver Elros !

-Et mon nain ? Couina Thranduil.

-Plus tard, ton nain. Là, à l'instant, j'ai d'autres priorités. Fit Erestor d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Venez, suivons les traces. Dépêchons. »

Thranduil voulut tout de même protester, mais Elrond et Celebrían lui plaquèrent tous les deux une main sur la bouche, et le bambin n'émit qu'un gargouillement étouffé. Il renonça à ronchonner quand sa cousine lui fit remarquer que les traces d'Elros menaient à l'endroit où ils avaient glissé plus tôt dans la matinée. Arrivés sur les lieux, chacun put constater qu'il n'y avait pas là l'ombre d'un nain, qu'il soit une poupée ou non. Par acquis de conscience, Elrond chercha un peu dans les alentours, mais Erestor le pressa de revenir suivre la piste d'Elros. Elrond bougonna un peu et Thranduil se remit à pleurnicher.

De là, les traces de pas d'Elros menaient vers les vergers, suivant la ligne laissée par la luge dans la neige. Vaguement préoccupé, Erestor accéléra le pas, mais Elrond s'arrêta soudain, prenant une brusque et inattendue inspiration. Celebrían lui toucha le bras, soucieuse.

« Ça va, Elrond ? Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est Elros. Répondit le semi-elfe. Il s'est fait mal. »

Erestor et Thranduil lui adressèrent un regard, le premier inquiet et le second dubitatif.

« Pourquoi tu sais ça ? Questionna le petit.

-Elrond ? » Fit simplement Erestor.

Le garçon brun secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est passé. »

Il n'ajouta rien, recommençant à marcher, et personne ne lui posa d'autres questions. Seul Thranduil le regarda encore avec méfiance pendant un moment, mais son attention fut ensuite attirée par tout autre chose. Elros venait à leur rencontre en courant, une expression triomphale imprimée sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient mal arrangés, sa joue gauche était écorchée et saignait, et il avait des brindilles dans les cheveux. Mais, surtout, il tenait à la main la poupée-nain de Thranduil.

Un véritable hurlement de joie échappa au tout-petit. Il se jeta sur Elros et lui arracha sa poupée des mains. Le grand garçon émit un rire bref, visiblement très satisfait de sa propre personne. Erestor haussa un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction, jaugeant son état déplorable d'un regard, et le garnement ne se fit pas prier pour raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

« J'ai pensé que le nain avait dû tomber quand Thranduil est rentré dans la haie avec la luge, expliqua-t-il. Alors je suis allé voir. J'ai cherché par terre, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, alors je suis monté dans un arbre à côté parce que je pensais que je verrai plus loin si j'étais plus haut. Mais quand j'ai grimpé à l'arbre, j'ai vu le nain ! Il était sur la haie. Tu imagines Erestor ? Il a dû faire un sacré vol plané ! »

Et le gamin éclata de rire. Celebrían, rassurée et ravie par cet heureux dénouement, rit à son tour. Elrond, lui, n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'écorchure de son frère et se mit à lui tourner autour, cherchant à voir s'il avait d'autres blessures. Erestor fit un signe de la main, invitant Elros à poursuivre son récit.

« J'ai avancé sur une branche qui passait au-dessus de la haie et je me suis penché pour prendre le nain. Mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé dans la haie. J'ai été obligé de casser des petites branches pour sortir, j'espère que les jardiniers ne seront pas fâchés. Tu leur diras pas que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas Erestor ? …Elrond, arrête ça, tu me donnes le tournis.

-Tu saignes, là. Répondit son jumeau en désignant sa joue. Tu dois aller voir notre _aya_ pour qu'elle te mette de la pommade. Et si elle n'en a plus, il faudra aller voir Athanael le guérisseur, il en a toujours. »

Elros essuya sa joue d'un revers de manche. Elrond lui attrapa la main au vol.

« C'est rien qu'une égratignure.

-Regarde, tu t'es aussi griffé sur la main.

-C'est pas grave non plus.

-Il faut mettre de la pommade dessus aussi. Fais voir ton autre main.

-Mais non ! C'est pas grave, je te dis ! »

Ignorant son double, Elrond tenta de saisir son autre main. Agacé, Elros le repoussa.

« Mais arrête ! J'ai même pas mal, d'abord !

-Si, tu as mal. Rétorqua Elrond. Je le sais bien. Je sais toujours quand tu as mal. »

Elros eut une moue boudeuse.

« C'est même pas vrai. Marmonna-t-il. Et puis d'abord, je suis pas une mauviette. J'ai pas besoin de pommade. »

Elrond n'ajouta rien, mais il glissa sa main dans celle de son frère, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Elros essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais plus il secouait son bras, plus Elrond serrait fort. Lorsque les bouts de ses doigts devirent blancs, il renonça.

Pendant ce temps, Thranduil fêtait ses retrouvailles avec son nain. Il lui fit un gros câlin en caressant son casque, parce qu'il était très content de le retrouver. Puis il lui tapa sur la tête, parce qu'il avait eu très peur pour lui, et que les nains n'ont rien à faire dans les haies, et que les nains c'est pas fait pour voler alors il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer. Puis il lui fit un autre gros câlin, parce qu'il était vraiment trop content de l'avoir retrouvé et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec sa poupée. Erestor, qui le regardait faire, haussa son autre sourcil et renonça à comprendre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Elros avec la ferme intention de lui reprocher d'avoir encore disparu sans prévenir. Mais, voyant le garnement aux prises avec son jumeau probablement un peu trop affectueux ou bienveillant, il renonça à se mettre en colère une fois de plus. Il se retourna alors vers Thranduil pour lui faire la morale, lui expliquant que quand les grands lui disent de laisser son nain dans son berceau, c'est parce qu'ils savent bien qu'il va arriver des bricoles au nain précédemment cité et qu'ils veulent lui éviter des aventures désagréables. Le bébé sindar, trop content pour vouloir se fâcher avec qui que soit, acquiesça vigoureusement à presque chaque mot prononcé par son gardien. Satisfait, Erestor lui demanda pour finir d'aller remercier Elros, qui avait eu la gentillesse de retrouver sa poupée. Le tout-petit se précipita sur l'aîné des enfants et tira sur son écharpe pour l'obliger à se pencher. Thranduil lui fit un bisou (un peu baveux) sur la joue et retourna pouponner son nain auprès de Celebrían. Elros rosit et s'essuya aussitôt la pommette.

« Bah ! Grommela-t-il. De toutes façons, je l'ai juste retrouvé parce que sinon, tu n'allais pas arrêter de brailler et on n'aurait pas pu dormir ce soir. »

Elrond émit un son qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gloussement moqueur et Erestor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. » Ironisa-t-il, apparemment peu convaincu.

Puis il donna le signal du retour au château, l'heure du déjeuner approchant.

OoOoO

Dans la pièce principale de la nurserie, Elros, juché sur une commode, relatait son héroïque sauvetage de la poupée-nain à son _aya_ tandis que celle-ci nettoyait les écorchures et les coupures qui avaient résulté de cet acte de vaillance extrême. L'elfe l'écoutait d'une oreille bienveillante, réagissant aux moindres rebondissements de l'histoire (largement brodée) du garçonnet et surveillant du coin de l'œil Elrond et Celebrían, qui avaient pris sur eux d'aider les domestiques à préparer leur table. Le petit métis avait reçu la tâche de disposer les cuillères et la fillette pliait avec attention de jolies serviettes dans chaque assiette.

Thranduil, pendant ce temps, jouait avec son nain et ne s'occupait ni des serviteurs ni du récit d'Elros. Il avait retiré le manteau qu'il avait mis à sa poupée, mais il n'avait pas pu remettre la main sur le bonnet –qui était sûrement tombé dans la haie. Ceci fait, il avait traîné depuis la salle de jeu une des petites chaises avec lesquelles Celebrían jouait à prendre le thé avec ses poupées. Il s'était d'ailleurs battu avec le rideau séparant la salle de jeu du salon pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un domestique bien intentionné ne pensât à le tirer. Thranduil n'avait pas songé à lui dire merci, tout heureux de pouvoir déposer sa chaise près du feu et d'y installer son nain bien au chaud. Depuis, il babillait joyeusement en s'assurant toutes les cinq secondes que son nain n'avait pas froid et n'était pas en train de tomber malade sans prévenir.

La bonne d'enfants eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à le décrocher de sa poupée au moment de manger. Il lui fallut d'abord convaincre le bambin que non, son nain n'avait pas faim et que de toutes façons il ne pouvait pas manger. Ensuite, il fallut le persuader que non, son nain ne pouvait pas s'asseoir avec lui dans sa chaise haute et qu'il allait être très fâché si Thranduil lui faisait tomber de la purée ou des haricots sur la barbe en mangeant. Et pour finir, il fallut lui faire comprendre que non, vraiment non, il ne pouvait pas prendre son repas assis sur les pierres plates entourant la cheminée. Enfin, le tout-petit consentit à lâcher sa poupée et à grimper dans sa chaise haute. Mais il n'eut de cesse durant tout le repas de se tourner et se retourner pour vérifier que son nain n'avait pas bougé de la chaise où il l'avait assis. A tel point qu'il manqua de tomber par terre et que son _aya_ le gronda. Vexé, Thranduil jetta sa cuillère dans son assiette et refusa de continuer à manger. Elros et Elrond, qui n'attendaient que cela, se chargèrent aussitôt de vider discrètement l'assiette du bébé dans les leurs. Celebrían, qui les avait vu faire, fit la moue.

« Ben quoi ? Lui dit Elros, la bouche pleine et l'innocence la plus pure se lisant sur son visage.

-On a faim, nous. Se justifia Elrond avec un sourire gêné.

-Il y a le dessert après. » Objecta la petite fille.

Mais les jumeaux ne lui répondirent pas, étant trop occupés à se disputer à propos d'un haricot qu'un des deux aurait pris dans l'assiette de l'autre. Ce fut la bonne d'enfant qui mit fin à la dispute, en reprenant les légumes et les replaçant dans l'assiette de Thranduil. Et chacun recommença à manger, comme si cela avait été parfaitement naturel.

Le repas était à peine terminé lorsque Galadriel entra dans la nurserie. L'_aya_ s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, et la belle dame proposa aux enfants d'aller leur lire une histoire de princesse magicienne dans la bibliothèque, en attendant le retour d'Erestor. Elrond, qui n'aimait rien tant que les histoires (sauf Elros, évidemment), bondit aussitôt de sa chaise, oubliant d'ôter sa serviette. Galadriel sourit, la lui enleva et essuya la trace de purée qu'il avait sur la joue, vestige de sa récente bataille contre son frère, avant de la poser sur la table. Celebrían, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère, courut l'embrasser. Galadriel la prit dans ses bras et, la berçant doucement, quitta la nurserie en lui parlant à l'oreille. Elrond interrogea Elros du regard et ce dernier, qui n'aimait les histoires que lorsqu'elles parlaient de dragons, de bateaux et de héros, fit non de la tête. Elrond sortit à son tour et referma la porte derrière lui. Il courut pour rattraper Galadriel et le bruit de ses pas décrut rapidement dans le couloir.

Thranduil, même s'il aurait aimé entendre l'histoire, n'en eut pas le loisir. Son dessert laborieusement achevé, il eut juste le temps de reprendre sa poupée-nain dans ses bras avant que son _aya_ ne le portât dans la chambre d'enfants. Elle le déshabilla, ne lui laissant qu'une chemise de corps, et le coucha dans son berceau. Thranduil chuchota qu'il n'était pas fatigué, et qu'il n'était plus petit, et qu'il ne devait pas faire la sieste. Puis il bâilla et ferma les yeux, comme le font les mortels et les enfants. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le bébé sindar s'endormit en frottant son nain contre sa joue. La bonne sourit, ferma les rideaux des fenêtres et tira le lourd voile de velours qui séparait la chambre du salon. Elle débarrassa ensuite la table et sortit également de la nurserie, portant les assiettes, les plats et les couverts sales aux cuisines.

Resté seul, Elros essaya de jouer avec son cheval de bois favori. Mais jouer tout seul n'était pas intéressant, et il ne tarda pas à s'ennuyer. Il regarda le jardin avec envie à travers la fenêtre. Comme il aurait aimé jouer avec la neige, en ce moment précis ! Il y en avait même sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il aurait pu la prendre sans peine, mais il ne pouvait pas jouer avec. Il risquait de prendre froid en ouvrant la fenêtre et son _aya_ allait le gronder si elle voyait de la neige sur les tapis.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Elros délaissa son cheval de bois. Comme il n'avait rien à faire dans la salle de jeu, dans le salon ou dans la salle des bains, il se glissa silencieusement dans la chambre d'enfants, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Thranduil. Il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit qu'il partageait avec Elrond et sourit en sentant l'odeur de son frère sur son oreiller. Puis il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le voile de tissu sombre recouvrant le baldaquin de leur lit et continua à s'ennuyer. Il aurait pu dormir, ce qui était une excellente façon de passer le temps, mais il était hors de question de faire la sieste. La sieste, c'était bon pour les bébés comme Thranduil, pas pour lui. Il devait se trouver quelque chose à faire. Peut-être pourrait-il préparer une blague à faire à Erestor ? Ou à Gil ?

Soudain, l'œil du garnement s'illumina. Il venait de trouver. Il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle pour faire une bonne blague à Gil. Il se leva et étudia avec attention la façon dont les rideaux de son lit formaient une poche lorsqu'ils étaient noués aux poteaux par des cordons. Il sourit. Oui, cela pouvait marcher. Il tira sur un des cordons, et le rideau se libéra avec grâce dans un froissement soyeux. Elros ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Oui, cela allait marcher. Gil avait le même genre de lit que les jumeaux. C'était parfait.

Le garnement s'assit sur le bord du lit, réfléchissant. Voyons, à présent, il avait besoin de neige. Beaucoup de neige. Il pouvait la prendre sur les rebords des fenêtres de la nurserie, mais il devrait faire vite avant le retour de l'_aya_. Il lui fallait un chariot aussi, pour pouvoir la transporter… Non, il n'avait plus de chariot. Elrond l'avait cassé pour faire une luge. Elros haussa une épaule. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait prendre le couffin des poupées de Celebrían. Ou la caisse des cubes de couleurs de Thranduil. Par contre, il aussi besoin d'un complice pour faire le guet. Il ne s'agissait pas de se faire prendre pendant qu'il préparait sa blague ! Mais à qui pouvait-il demander ? Son _aya_, autant l'oublier. Elrond et Celebrían n'étaient plus là, et même si Celebrían aurait peut-être été partante, Elrond aurait tout fait pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elros soupira. Il aimait beaucoup Elrond, vraiment, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être rabat-joie parfois ! Restait Erestor. Mais Erestor n'était pas là non plus et, en plus, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à détester les blagues.

Embêté, Elros laissa son regard errer dans la pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un complice, et vite, sinon son _aya_ allait revenir et adieu la blague. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le berceau, dans lequel le petit Thranduil dormait du sommeil du juste.

Elros sourit. Il avait trouvé.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, voilà… Il n'est pas encore minuit, nous sommes encore dimanche, je ne suis pas (trop) en retard. :)

Non, sérieusement. J'avais pensé poster le chapitre ce matin, mais j'ai passé une partie de ma journée à batailler contre des virus informatiques pas trop dangereux mais franchement gênants. Et j'ai aussi eu des problèmes de mise à jour de mon antivirus. Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas.

Bref. Maintenant tout est réglé (enfin j'espère), et je posterai le prochain et dernier chapitre mercredi prochain. Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne nuit (^^') et un très bon début de semaine à toutes !


	7. La première neige 5

Auteur : Nat, qui réapparaît après X temps d'absence en ajustant son auréole…

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent tous au professeur Tolkien, et cette histoire est dédiée à Thalimnie qui me l'a demandée.

Warning : Aucun en particulier, pour une fois. C'est mignon (enfin, normalement), c'est idiot (ça, j'en suis sûre), ça n'a pas de sens (ça aussi, j'en suis sûre) et c'est en cinq chapitres déjà tous rédigés. Que dire de plus ?

OoOoOoOoO

**La première neige**

OoOoOoOoO

« …Et alors, la princesse a appelé tous les esprits des fleurs pour qu'ils l'aident à réveiller le grand arbre. Comme ça : woooh ! S'exclama Elrond en tournoyant sur lui-même. Mais elle, c'était joli parce qu'elle avait un bâton magique qui faisait de la poussière de soleil et une très longue robe qui voletait. C'est Galadriel qui l'a dit. »

Erestor hocha distraitement la tête, s'inquiétant sans doute plus du vase qu'Elrond avait percuté dans sa démonstration que de la robe de la princesse magicienne de l'histoire que lui racontaient Celebrían et son ami demi-sang.

« Et puis les esprits des fleurs ont chanté tous ensemble et ils ont réveillé le grand arbre qui dormait. Continua la petite fille tandis qu'Elrond, qui avait trop tourné sur lui-même, s'appuyait au mur pour retrouver son équilibre.

-Et le grand arbre a secoué la terre avec ses racines, et il a fait du vent de tempête avec ses branches, et il a chassé les orcs ! Clama Elrond en sautant sur place, de nouveau bien vaillant.

-Et la forêt a été sauvée ! Reprit Celebrían en tendant un poing victorieux vers les cieux, qui s'avérèrent être le plafond du couloir.

-Et la princesse, elle est devenue la gardienne de l'arbre qui dort et elle veille sur toutes les forêts du monde. Même que c'est vrai, d'abord. » Conclut fièrement Elrond.

Erestor lui adressa un de ses rares sourires.

« Eh bien, c'était une histoire très jolie. Commenta-t-il.

-Oh oui, c'est ma préférée. Confirma Celebrían. Je vais la raconter à Thranduil pendant que notre _aya_ va l'habiller. Je suis sûre qu'il va l'aimer. Il aime beaucoup les histoires de forêts. »

Après avoir terminé son repas, Erestor avait profité du temps libre qu'il lui restait pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque du palais, espérant y trouver un bon livre à emprunter. Il y avait trouvé Galadriel, qui achevait de lire une histoire à sa fille et au cadet des jumeaux. L'histoire achevée, la dame avait rendu les enfants à leur gardien et s'en était allée retrouver son époux et les autres grands du royaume pour discuter d'obscures affaires de commerce avec les nains et les hommes, de taxes frontalières et d'autres choses tout autant réjouissantes. Et Erestor avait mis le cap sur les appartements réservés aux enfants, ceux-ci tournant autour de lui et lui narrant en détail le conte qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Tout en discutant, l'adolescent et les deux petits étaient arrivés devant la nurserie. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et ne furent pas étonnés de ne pas y trouver la bonne : elle était probablement restée en cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir de ses quatre protégés. En revanche, le silence qui régnait sur les lieux fit froncer les sourcils d'Erestor. Il se tourna vers Elrond.

« Tu m'avais bien dit que ton frère était resté ici parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre l'histoire ? »

Elrond confirma d'un hochement de tête. Erestor tourna un regard pensif en direction de la salle de jeu, dont le rideau tiré laissait voir un savant mélange de poupées vaguement rangées et de jouets en bois éparpillés aux quatre vents. Le cheval favori d'Elros trônait au milieu d'un cercle de figurines d'orcs et de gobelins, mais son jeune propriétaire n'était nulle part en vue. Erestor se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

« Où a-t-il encore bien pu passer ? Marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui que pour les enfants.

-Peut-être qu'il était fatigué et qu'il est allé se reposer ? » Hasarda Celebrían, optimiste.

Elrond, lui, secoua la tête.

« Elros, fatigué ? » Questionna-t-il simplement.

Et Celebrían fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'il y avait plus de chance que la princesse magicienne de l'histoire apparaisse dans la pièce que de trouver un Elros fatigué endormi sur son lit. Par acquis de conscience, Erestor alla tout de même vérifier dans la chambre. Les rideaux du grand lit des jumeaux étaient en partie dénoués, mais Elros ne s'y trouvait pas. L'adolescent s'y attendait plus ou moins, mais un autre fait plus inquiétant retint son attention. Le berceau de Thranduil était vide.

S'en apercevant également, Celebrían plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.

« Oh non, oncle Oropher va être fou… Gémit-elle, horrifiée. Il ne supporte pas quand Thranduil ne fait pas sa sieste.

-C'est parce que Thranduil n'est pas supportable quand il ne fait pas sa sieste. Expliqua Elrond. Et de toutes façons, Oropher ne supporte pas grand-chose.

-Pas un mot de cette affaire à qui que ce soit, vous m'entendez ? » Soupira Erestor en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Elrond s'avança et regarda à l'intérieur du berceau avec attention. Vaguement surpris, il en retira la fameuse poupée-nain du bambin.

« Tiens, il n'a pas pris son nain. » Commenta-t-il.

Il jeta un autre regard dans le berceau et ajouta :

« Mais il manque sa couverture.

-Il ne devait pas être bien réveillé. Remarqua Celebrían. Sinon il aurait pris le nain et il aurait laissé la couverture.

-Ce qui me laisse penser qu'il a été tiré du lit par un Elros peu soucieux de son quota de sommeil. Réfléchit Erestor à voix haute. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Elros aurait pu vouloir le réveiller… si ce n'était pour requérir son aide pour un de ses coups tordus. A mon avis, nous allons les retrouver en train de mettre la cité, ou du moins le palais, à feu et à sang. »

Elrond eut une moue dubitative.

« Dans ce cas, Thranduil ne lui servira pas à grand-chose. Il n'est pas du tout utile quand il n'a pas son compte de sommeil.

-C'est pour ça qu'oncle Oropher veut qu'il dorme beaucoup ! Appuya Celebrían. Erestor, il faut qu'on les retrouve !

-Bien sûr que nous allons les retrouver. Venez avec moi. »

L'adolescent sortit, suivi des deux enfants. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs du palais pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de rencontrer un domestique qui les orienta vers les appartements de Gil-galad. Il affirmait avoir vu Elros et Thranduil, chargés d'une espèce de panier, se disputer en marchant dans le couloir adjacent. L'expression d'Erestor devint soucieuse, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se hâta dans la direction indiquée, Elrond et Celebrían sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, la fillette désigna quelque chose avec une soudaine exclamation.

« Regardez, c'est Thranduil ! »

C'était Thranduil, en effet. Le tout-petit était roulé en boule dans sa couverture, appuyé contre le mur près de la porte des appartements de Gil-galad. Il semblait dormir profondément. Erestor et Elrond échangèrent un regard et Celebrían s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à lui. Elle s'agenouilla devant son cousin et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Le bambin ouvrit un œil, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisait là. Chacun des autres elfes présents se posaient exactement la même question. Finalement, ce fut Erestor qui se décida à l'énoncer à voix haute.

« Thranduil ? Interrogea-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Thranduil cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le regard vide. Puis il se caressa le bout du nez avec un angle de sa couverture.

« Je fais le guet. Répondit-il d'une petite voix. Ça veut dire surveiller les gens qui viennent et prévenir El'os.

-Et où est Elros ? »

Thranduil bâilla et se frotta les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, légèrement désorienté.

« Où est mon nain ?

-Ici, Thranduil. Fit Elrond en s'avançant. Je l'ai pris pour toi. »

Le métis lui tendit la poupée et le bébé sindar s'en saisit avec un sourire endormi. Il la frotta contre sa joue, trouva une position confortable contre le mur et se rendormit. Erestor leva les yeux sur la porte des appartements du roi.

« Elros est là-dedans, cela ne fait aucun doute. Murmura-t-il.

-On va le chercher, alors ? Demanda Celebrían.

-Mmmm… »

L'adolescent continuait de fixer la porte, l'air quelque peu gêné. Elrond tira sur sa robe sombre pour attirer son attention.

« Erestor, tu n'entres pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… Hésita le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Je ne suis pas un membre de la famille royale, alors peut-être que… Il vaudrait mieux que je demande la permission. »

Le semi-elfe haussa une épaule.

« Bah. Elros et moi, on va réveiller Gil tous les jours, et il ne nous a jamais grondé. Je peux y aller si tu veux ? »

Erestor opina du chef, indiquant ainsi qu'il acceptait la proposition du plus petit. Elrond pénétra donc dans les appartements du Haut-Roi des elfes. Il n'entendit aucun son suspect et ne vit pas de signes d'agitation dans le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le bureau, où il ne trouva qu'un tas de parchemins trônant sur le secrétaire de Gil-galad. Aucun piège ne se déclencha à son entrée dans la pièce : Elros n'était pas passé par ici. Il ne le trouva pas non plus dans le salon d'agrément, dont la grande baie vitrée donnait sur les jardins. Aucune trace du garnement n'était non plus visible dans la salle des bains et dans la grande penderie. Ne restait plus que la chambre.

Ce fut sans réelle surprise qu'Elrond, en entrant dans la chambre à coucher du roi, surprit son frère en train de traficoter les rideaux de lit de leur lointain cousin. Elros, debout sur le matelas près des oreillers, était en train de fourrer quelque chose de blanc dans la poche formée par les rideaux au dessus des cordons qui les attachaient aux montants du lit. Le garçonnet ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'arrivée de son jumeau. Son forfait achevé, il sauta sur le sol et s'essuya les mains contre sa tunique, ce qui aurait probablement fait hurler leur _aya_. Puis il leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec un Elrond dont l'expression hésitait entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Ce fut finalement cette dernière qui prit le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna enfin le cadet des métis.

Elros eut un petit sourire supérieur.

« C'est une surprise. Répondit-il simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Thranduil ?

-Il s'est endormi. » Fit Elrond en lorgnant sur les rideaux de lit.

Son aîné émit un court sifflement pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui.

-Il est petit et il a besoin de sommeil. Tu n'aurais pas dû le réveiller et l'obliger à participer à tes blagues douteuses. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? »

Le sourire d'Elros devint éclatant.

« Non, non, non, tu ne sauras rien. C'est une surprise, j'ai dit.

-Je suis ton jumeau. Ronchonna Elrond. C'est pas juste. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des secrets pour moi. »

Désarçonné par la moue boudeuse de son frère, le garçonnet s'accorda une seconde de réflexion. Puis il écarta le problème d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Je t'expliquerai demain, quand on viendra réveiller Gil. S'il n'est pas tombé dans mon piège avant, en tout cas. Tu viens ? On s'en va. Si on se fait prendre ici, ça va tout gâcher. »

Les deux semi-elfes s'apprêtèrent à sortir, mais Elros revint brusquement sur ses pas. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres de la pièce, sous l'œil épouvanté de son double.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Elrond. Il va faire froid !

-C'est le but ! Sinon tout va fondr… euh, sinon ça va pas marcher. Et puis on s'en fiche, Gil est un elfe, il peut pas prendre froid. Viens, on sort ! »

Elros attrapa d'une main le couffin de Celebrían, qui lui avait vraisemblablement servi de panier et qu'il allait oublier au pied du lit, et saisit de l'autre son jumeau qu'il traîna dans son sillage jusque dans le couloir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on put entendre le garnement baratiner son sombre gardien pour éviter de dévoiler sa blague et la petite fille aux cheveux d'argent se plaindre de retrouver son couffin trempé. Finalement, Erestor abandonna la lutte : ce qui venait de se passer n'ayant pas eu lieu durant ses horaires de travail, il n'était donc officiellement pas responsable des dégâts collatéraux provoqués par les bêtises d'Elros. Puis Thranduil se réveilla définitivement, réclama sa luge dont il venait de se rappeler l'existence et les voix s'éloignèrent : les enfants retournaient dans la nurserie, prêts à s'habiller pour retourner jouer dans la neige. La chambre du roi se trouva reléguée au dernier rang de leurs préoccupations, et chacun l'oublia.

OoOoO

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Ereinion Gil-galad, fourbu par une dure journée de labeur ponctuée de conseils harassants et de réunions interminables, se glissa enfin dans les draps froids de son lit. A ce propos, il ne savait pas qui était l'illuminé qui avait pensé qu'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de la pièce était une bonne idée, mais il en toucherait deux mots à son valet de chambre dès le lendemain matin. Ses couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, la tête posée sur son oreiller le plus moelleux, le Haut-Roi tendit la main et tira sur le cordon qui retenait ses rideaux de lit ouverts.

Et reçut presque instantanément une véritable douche froide et blanche sur le visage.

OoOoO

Dans la chambre d'enfants de la nurserie, le calme nocturne régnait en maître. La respiration régulière de Celebrían indiquait que la fillette dormait déjà, fatiguée par une journée entière passée à courir dans la neige et à dévaler des pentes dans la luge. Dans son berceau, Thranduil gazouillait une comptine qu'il inventait pour endormir son nain. Sa petite voix perdait peu à peu en volume et en régularité, signe que le bébé blond se berçait lui-même et n'allait pas tarder à reposer dans les bras de Lórien. Les jumeaux, pressés l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand lit, se saluèrent une dernière fois avant la séparation de la nuit.

« Bonne nuit, Elros. Murmura Elrond d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

-B'nuit, Elrond… » Chuchota Elros en retour.

Il appuya son front contre celui de son frère et Elrond prit sa main dans la sienne. Ils étaient sur le point de glisser dans le sommeil lorsque, soudain, la voix furieuse de Gil-galad tonna dans le lointain :

« ELROOOOOS ! »

Thranduil cessa de gazouiller. Elrond haussa un sourcil.

Et Elros ricana.

OoOoOoOoO

J'ai oublié de poster ce matin, désolée. Enfin, c'est fait quand même.

Bon, ben c'est fini. J'avais écrit toute cette histoire presque d'une traite en une soirée, et on sent bien sur la fin que je commençais à m'essouffler et que je voulais juste en finir. J'ai choisi de ne pas la modifier, sinon vous auriez eu droit à l'après-midi complet décrit en détail (et je pense que l'intérêt des lecteurs aurait fini par s'essouffler également). Bon, j'ai tout de même craqué et rajouté un ou deux paragraphes, parce que certaines transitions ne me paraissaient pas très claires. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu.

Et maintenant que cette histoire est finie, je peux me permettre de passer pour une cinglée de premier ordre en avouant que, durant tout le temps que j'ai passé à l'écrire, j'ai écouté en boucle les 46 secondes du générique d'intro du dessin animé Les malheurs de Sophie. ^^ …Bon, y'avait pas que ça, c'est vrai, mais celui-ci en priorité. Je trouve qu'il s'adapte parfaitement comme thème musical d'un groupe de gamins qui font des bêtises. :)

J'arrête de blablater. Juste deux choses. La prochaine mise à jour aura lieu mercredi prochain avec un OS débile, et je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne fin de semaine !


End file.
